La Desiluminadora
by SaneAsIam98
Summary: (EPILOGO) ¿Que pasaría si rompiéramos con todos los arquetipos? Una Rose Weasley manipuladora, ambiciosa, digna heredera de Slytherin. Y por supuesto, perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes. Un Scorpius Malfoy callado, taciturno pero no por eso menos maquiavélico. Digno hijo de su padre. Y un Albus Potter que no es el típico mejor amigo/perrito faldero de Scorpius.
1. Capitulo 1

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia:**

**Si usted querido lector, ha decidido cliquear en mi fic, a la esperanza de: a- Un Scorpius Malfoy similar a un Adonis, o digno de algún modo de pertenecer al panteón griego. B- Una Rose Weasley/ supermodelo, tímida que de algún modo termina siendo la pareja de el anteriormente nombrado, a pesar de que sea prácticamente imposible. C- Un Albus Potter mejor amigo de todos, tierno y rompecorazones, o secretamente enamorado de la mejor amiga de Rose. Le comunico que se ha equivocado de fic, de manera que no pierda mas su tiempo, cierre la página inmediatamente, y busque una historia que cumpla con las características antes mencionadas. Si por el contrario está de acuerdo con lo propuesto por mi persona, le advierto -sin querer ser redundante- que en este fic no encontrará mas que personajes con peculiares personalidades. Ha quedado advertido mi estimado lector. Ahora si, les presento sin mas preámbulos, señoras y señores ¡La Desiluminadora!**

**PD: Personalmente soy partidaria de los fic en donde Scorpius es similar a un Adonis, Rose es una supermodelo tímida, y Albus un conquistador que acaba con la mejor amiga de la protagonista. Pero quiero ver que tan versátil puedo llegar a ser como escritora… ¡Ustedes juzguen!**

Rose Weasley avanzaba por entre las largas mesas del gran comedor con una sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts, y un sombrero de graduación –de esos que veía en las películas muggles que Albus alquilaba los días lluviosos- se la notaba radiante de felicidad. Junto al atril del director estaba Minerva McGonagall, la directora en funciones. Y sus padres estaban abrazados detrás de ella, llorando de orgullo. Solo faltaba un coro de ángeles. Era el día de la graduación, y claramente ella era la mejor estudiante… ¡Que va! ¡Era absolutamente perfecta, como siempre! La Profesora McGonagall abrió la boca para anunciarla. Pero las palabras que de allí salieron no iban con el contexto:

-_¡Rose Weasley! ¡Es la tercera vez que te llamo! ¡Llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases!- _era su madre, Hermione Weasley, de soltera Granger. Resultaba extraño que la estuviera llamando, siendo que estaba allí parada, mirándola embelesada.

-_¡Maldita sea Rosie! Por tu culpa mamá esta otra vez de mal humor_- ese era Hugo, aun a pesar de que no podía ser realmente él, pues no estaba en su utopía.

Rose entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba soñando. Porque todavía permanecía dormida. Con pesadez abrió un ojo, solo para encandilarse con la luz prendida de su cuarto. Debía ser, puesto que la iluminación era demasiado fuerte como para ser solo la proveniente de los rayos solares.

-_¿Quién encendió la jodida luz otra vez?- _dijo arrastrando las palabras y con voz ronca. A cualquier persona aquello le hubiera resultado gracioso. Pero no era así para Hermione, quien se espantaba cada vez que oía salir una blasfemia de boca de sus impecables hijos. Tenia muchas riñas con Rose por ello, porque a sus escasos once años, la niña tenia el vocabulario de un trol subdesarrollado.

_-¡Rosebud Anelisse Weasley Granger! ¿¡Que ha sido eso!_- gritó fuera de si la mujer, y a continuación pronunció –_Accio Sabanas_- y la pobre Rose tubo que ingeniárselas para deshacerse del enredo de telas, evitando salir volando hacia su madre. Sin embargo por la lucha, se cayó de la cama. Provocando la risa de su padre que pasaba por pasillo, rumbo a la planta inferior.

_-¡MAMA!-_vociferó la chica- _¡Voy a denunciarte al ministerio por maltrato infantil! ¿¡Que modo de despertarme es ese!_

-_Te lo había advertido, niña malcriada. Ya le decía yo a tu padre que algún día nos arrepentiríamos de haberte dado todo lo que querías_- Rose a veces sostenía que su madre habría sido una perfecta Slytherin. Ya que sabia exactamente como manipular a sus hijos, y en reiteradas ocasiones también a su marido. Sin embargo, el buen corazón de Hermione solo podía ser de un Gryffindor, e incluso de un Hufflepuff. Si se es muy extremista. Las artimañas de su progenitora comenzaban a surtir efecto, porque la culpa estaba haciendo meya en Rose. De este modo se puso de pie, y tambaleándose fue a abrazar a su madre.

Hermione envolvió en sus brazos a su única hija. Riendo para si por culpa de las locuras de la niña. Y es que Rose nunca había sido una jovencita muy normal. Tenía grandes delirios de grandeza. Ataques de maldad inusitados. La ideología de vaya a saber quien. Y el voraz apetito sumado al carácter fuerte de un Weasley. ¡Oh! Y lo que la hacia aun mas aterradora si se quiere, el increíble intelecto de su madre. Pero con un toque sherlokiano que lo hacia peligroso para el universo.

-_Aun así voy a denunciarte_- dijo Rose cuando se hubo separado de su madre. Y es que otra de las palabras que la describían a la perfección era orgullosa, también conocida como obstinada. Pues siempre, y cuando digo siempre, es siempre, quería tener la razón. Lo peor era, que comúnmente la tenía.

Rose entro al baño sin molestarse en tocar, ya que al único que podía encontrar allí era a Hugo. Y no era como si nunca lo hubiera visto desnudo, eso si, Hugo nunca jamás la había visto desnuda a ella. Era uno de los múltiples beneficios de ser hermana mayor, saber cosas de tu hermano que él no sabe de ti. Aunque la relación de Hugo y Rose era muy cercana. Si fueran amigos, se podría decir que eran, casi hermanos. Pero a juzgar porque lo eran, la frase debería ser: eran casi mejores amigos.

Lo que vio en el espejo la asusto un poco, por que, o bien hoy sus rizos se habían levantado mas rebeldes de lo normal, demostrando que sus ideas de una conspiración capilar en su contra no eran del todo erradas. O no había parado de moverse en toda la noche, lo cual era, para una persona racional claro esta, la mejor opción. Su cabello castaño estaba tan encrespado que le sumaba unos cinco centímetros de altura. Y eso no era bueno, puesto que con su metro cincuenta y seis era ya bastante alta para su edad. Tenía los ojos cafés hinchados por el sueño. Pero le gustaba el hecho de que cuando estaba adormilada estos parecían un poco más claros. También el llorar le otorgaba a sus ojos una tonalidad más ámbar. Pero eso no era algo que Rose hiciera mucho, ya que era una niña fuerte.

Siguió contemplándose en el gran espejo de su baño. Esperando no encontrar más defectos. Pero no fue así. Sus pecas no le gustaban, quedaban un poco raras, pues eran pocas y se juntaban todas en el puente de su nariz. Otorgándole un estilo de "dulce niña" que no quería para nada. La nariz era idéntica a la de su madre, es decir, común. Esa típica nariz respingada, sin serlo en demasía. Su boca era pequeña, y no muy carnosa. Su rostro, pequeño y oval. En síntesis, no tenía ninguna característica que resaltara demasiado.

Podrían haber sido sus ojos, pero estos no eran celestes como los de su padre, ni su abuelo, ni algunos de sus tíos. Tampoco verdes como los de Victoire, Dominique, Albus, Tío Harry y tía Fleur. Eran marrones, como los de muchos en su familia, pero no poseían esa tonalidad dulce de la miel que si tenían los de James, Lily, Tía Ginny, y demás. Eran como los de su madre, expresivos, en palabras de Ron. Era él, quien siempre le decía que los ojos de su madre eran una de las cosas que mas lo habían enamorado. Y que los de ella eran aun mas como un libro abierto. Pero eso no la consolaba lo suficiente.

Había algo con lo que estaba medianamente contenta, y era con que sus "bubis" como le gustaba llamarlas, habían comenzado a crecer ese año. Habiéndose adelantado bastante a sus compañeras en la escuela muggle a la que había asistido estos años. Eso le gustaba, la hacia feliz, como todo lo que la hiciera resaltar y ser excepcional de algún modo. Ya ahora, como recordó mientras se abrochaba la camisa que era parte del uniforme de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, debía usar sostén de entrenamiento, como lo había denominado su madre. Cuando ella pregunto sobre el nombre, Hermione le contesto que se debía a que era lo que la preparaba para los verdaderos sostenes. La idea la emociono bastante, ya que consideraba los sostenes un paso importante en la transición de niña a mujer. Y ella quería llegar a ser una mujer fuerte algún día. Una mujer poderosa.

Resulta increíble lo mucho que los años de risas y tormentos podían hacer en la psiquis de una jovencita. Porque saltaba a la vista que Rose no era así porque si. Hacia un año, al cumplir los diez, decidió que cambiaria. Que no permitiría que nada ni nadie la pisotearan. Quizá esa decisión, o las cosas que la llevaron a ella, solo la condujeron a su verdadera personalidad. Pero a Rose no le gustaba pensar en si misma como una "mala bruja". Aunque lo cierto era que sentía cierto rechazo a los muggles. No era como si los odiara y quisiera exterminarlos al mejor de los estilos Lord Voldemort, pero no le caían en gracia. Puesto que los había conocido, había convivido con ellos, y sabía muy bien que rechazaban aquello que era diferente a ellos. Lo… ¿Cómo era la palabra?...Discriminaban. Probablemente por el miedo, pero nada justificaba la pesadilla en la que había convertido a los años de primaria de Rose.

La niña acabo de cambiarse y peinarse, y volvió a contemplarse en el espejo. Sus ojos centelleaban por la excitación –_Quizá papá tenga razón y si sean muy expresivos después de todo_- se dijo. Al fin el día llegaba, aquel momento en el que todo cobraba sentido. El Primero de Septiembre había llegado al fin, y ese mismo día, ella partiría para lo más ansiado en su vida entera. Hogwarts.

**¡Espero sus reviews! ¡Ven ese hermoso y brillante botón a pie de pagina…apriétenlo, y encontrarán la llave a la inmortalidad….! Bien, en realidad no, pero mi medico me dijo una vez que los reviews son buenos para la salud… Tampoco es exactamente así, pero es mi primer fic, y realmente amaría que me ayudaran a mejorar como autora, la única forma de hacerlo es tomándose un minuto, y apretando el bonito botón a pie de pagina.**

**PD: Intentare actualizar todos los días, o hasta dos veces por día… Desde ya muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mis delirios, y… ¡Si mi historia les ha gustado, tómense unos minutos, y dejen un review!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic. ¡Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo!**

Era temprano. Muy temprano, las luces del alba apenas se filtraban por la magnifica ventana ubicada en la cocina de la mansión Malfoy. Pero alguien estaba despierto. El joven Scorpius Malfoy temblaba como una hoja mientras intentaba sostener una taza de leche caliente entre sus manos. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana.

Tenía miedo de despertar a sus padres, porque ni Draco ni Astoria sabrían comprender el origen de su insomnio. Le dirían que era un tiempo pasado y que no debía afectarlo a él. Draco montaría en cólera y amenazaría con acompañarlo.

–_Eso solo empeoraría las cosas-_ se dijo a si mismo el niño. Ese simple acto sobresalto a su elfo domestico. Y era suyo porque de los múltiples que habitaban la inmensa y majestuosa casa, que alguna vez había servido de guarida a los mortifagos, Rumpelstinkin –Runky para los amigos- era el asignado a servirle a él. Si te preguntas por el curioso nombre, Scorpius lo había nombrado así en honor al cuento muggle, ese que hablaba de un duende engañoso. Al niño le gusto el nombre, pues consideraba a Rumpelstinkin todo un Slytherin. Y aquel que lo sirviera debería llevar aunque sea, el nombre de un miembro de tal honorable casa.

Como podrán ver, el temor del niño no provenía del temor al sorteo en una casa. ¡Ni mucho menos! Él estaba muy seguro de que quedaría en Slytherin. Toda su familia perteneció a dicha casa, y él no iba a ser menos digno.

-_El amo Scorpius tiembla ¿Quiere acaso que Runky le facilite una manta_?- inquirió el elfo, al tiempo que contemplaba al niño con sus grandes ojos. Desproporcionados en su pequeña cabeza de puerco.

-_No_- respondió cortante el muchacho- _Quiero que me prepares el baño_- concluyó. Con la esperanza de que una tina caliente mitigara su nerviosismo. Ante esto, Runky chasqueo sus pequeños dedos, y desapareció. Scorpius pudo oír el sonido de una tina llenándose en el baño continuo, y rezó porque sus padres no lo percibieran.

Con sumo cuidado deposito la delicada taza de porcelana sobre la mesada, e ipso facto se encaminó a su cuarto, dispuesto a buscar el uniforme de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Estaba completamente seguro de que no volvería a conciliar el sueño, de manera que le pareció mas factible ya vestirse, y estarse listo para el viaje que le esperaba esa misma mañana.

Saltaba a la vista que Scorpius Malfoy era un chico solitario e independiente. De aquellos que no necesitan de nadie, y pueden valerse por sus propios medios. Pero sin embargo, y aprovechando la frase anterior, no podía hacerse valer por si mismo. Él fue, es y espera no seguir siendo, la sombra de su padre. La versión en miniatura de Draco Malfoy. La gente creía que las similitudes entre padre e hijo no terminaban en lo físico, y se extendían hasta lo psicológico. Pero lo cierto era que Draco y Scorpius no podían ser más diferentes.

El primero había cambiado mucho luego de la guerra. Era, según el mismo, un hombre libre. Libre de las opresiones de un progenitor cobarde, libre de las ideologías impuestas por una pura casta, libre de amar y odiar a quien quisiera, y lo que es aun mas, libre de obedecer a quien su conciencia, y no la de alguien mas, le dictara.

El segundo – que ahora mismo recorría los solitarios y lúgubres pasillos de la residencia, rumbo a una tina caliente- quizá en parte debido a su corta edad, aun no había tenido oportunidad de liberarse. Era solitario, pero no por decisión propia, si no porque una sociedad mágica entera lo había forzado a ser así. Los magos y brujas de todo el país, rechazaban a su familia y lo miraban con recelo. Y él les guardaba rencor. Scorpius, por ello, se sentía como pez en el agua entre los muggles. Allí nunca se sentía rechazado, pues en Londres muggle nadie sabia nada sobre el oscuro papel jugado por los Malfoy en la guerra mágica. ¡Ni siquiera sabían lo que era la guerra mágica! Para Scorpius, eso era el paraíso.

Por esa misma razón, si se auto consideraba un Slytherin, era por su personalidad, no por su ideología.

Parado frente al gran espejo –con bordes de oro y plata, decorados de esmeraldas- que colgaba de la pared del baño, el jovencito se sintió más indefenso que nunca. En sus ojos grises se leía el pánico. Y a su larguirucho cuerpo le era imposible controlar los temblores. El fino cabello rubio platinado estaba despeinado, producto de una noche de pesadillas. Y debajo de sus ojos se notaban unas grandes y oscuras ojeras, que junto a su pálida tez, le otorgaban un aspecto enfermo y débil.

Cuando hacia unos quince minutos que se hallaba dentro de la inmensa bañadera. Scorpius rompió en llanto. Realmente quería controlar sus sollozos- tan altos que podrían haberse oído en diez metros a la redonda- pero no podía. Todo el temor que había intentado reprimir durante las vacaciones se le cayó encima, aplastante. Y pudo sentir como el muro que construyó durante esos años en la escuela muggle – a la cual el mismo había pedido asistir, frente a la mirada impresionada de sus padres- se desmoronaba finalmente.

Entonces sintió como tocaban la puerta, y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso. No podía permitir que ni si padre, ni mucho menos su madre, lo vieran en esas condiciones. Se preocuparían demasiado, igual que siempre. Y ya demasiados problemas tenían con el abuelo en Azkaban como para sumarles algo más. Podría incluso tratarse de su abuela, y si había algo que Narcissa Malfoy amara mas que a su hijo, era a su único nieto.

Apresuradamente junto las piezas de piedra maciza que conformaban el muro, y meticulosamente volvió a ponerlas en su lugar.

-¿_Quién es?-_ preguntó con voz controlada. Bastante orgulloso de como fingía.

-_Tu padre_- contestó Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta, a juzgar por el timbre de su voz, estaba preocupado- _¿Puedo pasar?_

-Un minuto- dijo el niño. Salió de la tina y se envolvió en una bata de color verde intenso, con la inicial de su nombre bordada en hilo plateado. Acto seguido abrió el agua fría del lavamanos y metió la cabeza debajo. Esperando que el frio le deshinchara los ojos y su padre no notara que hasta ese momento estaba llorando –Pasa- concluyó.

Draco ingresó en el baño con expresión analítica en el rostro, contempló durante un minuto entero a su hijo. Y finalmente se relajó un poco.

-_¿Está todo bien?- _inquirió.

-_Si, perfectamente papá. Solo me he levantado antes, por los nervios. Ya sabes_- una risa exacerbada- _Le pedí a Runky que me preparara el baño, pues no iba a poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente. ¡Estoy muy ansioso!-_ el chico suplicó mentalmente a Merlín, a Morgana, a Circe, y a todos los magos y brujas importantes de la historia que su padre se tragara aquello.

El Sr. Malfoy lo miro fijamente unos instantes, como esperando que su hijo confesase de un momento a otro, y sin decir nada mas abandonó el baño. Scorpius largó todo el aire, que sin saber había estado conteniendo, en un sonoro suspiro.

El niño comenzó a secarse y a vestirse. Y mientras se ataba los cordones se detuvo a analizar su situación, intentando no dejarse llevar nuevamente por el pánico. Hoy era el día en el que todo comenzaba, era el día de la verdad. El preciso momento en el que, o todo se derrumbaba, o todo salía a flote. La ecuación era sencilla, o todos en Hogwarts lo rechazaban para siempre, prometiendo que harían de sus próximos siete años un infierno. O lo aceptaban ignorando su apellido, por primera vez dejándolo hacerse valer por quien era él.

Nuevamente se miró al espejo, tratando de sentirse un poco más tranquilo y seguro de si mismo. –_Estoy aterrado_- se dijo –_De nada sirve que engañe a todos, a mi mismo no puedo engañarme. Tengo miedo-_ pensó. Pues el Primero de Septiembre había llegado al fin, y ese mismo día él partiría para aquello que mas temía en toda su vida. Hogwarts.

**El próximo capitulo es el último del primer año, luego comienza la verdadera historia, de forma que estos primeros tres capítulos vendrían a ser algo similar a un prólogo. Un prólogo en el cual intento plasmar las diferencias entre Rose y Scorpius, sus ambiciones y temores. En fin ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **

**No olviden dejar reviews ¡Porque un fic con muchos reviews es lo que hace a una escritora feliz!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**Tercer Capitulo de" La Desiluminadora" ¡Espero que lo disfruten! (Si lo disfrutan…dejar un review no cuesta nada, y además ¡ADELGAZA!)**

Allí estaba, tan esplendoroso como Rose había imaginado. Y más. Con sus largas mesas de madera. La vajilla de oro. Los grandes ventanales. Y todo eso por no hablar del techo, encantado para imitar el cielo exterior, en el cual flotaban múltiples velas, iluminando la colosal habitación que era El Gran Comedor de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Rose pensó que habiendo conocido tan grandioso lugar, podría morir en paz.

Sus castaños ojos no paraban de moverse, intentando grabar el lugar en su mente. Cada detalle, por mínimo que fuera, era más increíble que el anterior.

Frente a ella, descansaba sobre el suelo de piedra, un taburete. En el cual había un destartalado sombrero. Rose no podía imaginar a alguien como su madre-tan histérica de la limpieza, producto de ser hija de dentistas- usándolo ni permitiendo que sus hijos lo usasen, y por lo que sabia, todas las madres eran iguales. De manera que supuso que debía pertenecer a algún profesor. Estos estaban sentados en una mesa detrás del banquillo, que era tan larga, como ancha la habitación.

Si Rose levantaba la vista, y miraba directo al frente, se encontraría con la mirada atenta de Minerva McGonagall. Con el cabello blanco por la edad, peinado tal y como sus padres y tíos le comentaron alguna vez, en un tirante rodete. A su lado estaba Hagrid, el semi-gigante amigo de sus padres. Rose lo conocía desde recién nacida. Porque a pesar de su torpeza y tamaño, Hagrid había concurrido al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, dispuesto a conocer a la hija primogénita de sus adorados Ron y Hermione. Junto a este, se hallaba Horace Slughorn, el anciano probablemente era lo mas arrugado que Rose contemplaría alguna vez en su vida, y también lo mas gordo. Su gran barriga chocaba con la mesa, de modo que tenia que reclinarse ligeramente en su asiento para caber. Él también conocía a Rose desde recién nacida, puesto que concurrió a la sala de parto solo para garantizarle a Hermione y a "Rupert" como insistía en llamar a Ron, que su pequeña tendría un lugar asegurado en "El Club de las Eminencias". No era como si a sus padres les importara mucho, pero ahora Rose les agradecía que hubieran aceptado de buena gana. –_Todo sea por resaltar_- pensó. Al resto de los profesores no los conocía. Y el , como debería llamar a "Tío" Neville a partir de ahora, se hallaba de pie rente a ella. De hecho, era quien los había conducido hasta allí.

Cuando la vista de Rose se cruzó con la de ambos profesores, estos le otorgaron una gran sonrisa a modo de saludo. La niña no cabía en si de felicidad –_Mi primer día y ya soy reconocida ¡Gracias Papá y Mamá por ser héroes de la guerra!_- era el cantico que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Con la mirada entonces busco a sus primos mayores. Enseguida encontró a James, y por añadidura a Roxanne y Fred. El chico y los mellizos, hacían morisquetas, y reían escandalosamente. Como era típico en ellos. "Los nuevos Merodeadores", era el termino que McGonagall había empleado para definirlos, cuando a finales del curso pasado citó a tío Harry y a tío George en su oficina para hablar de la dudosa disciplina de los tres Gryffindors, de primer año por ese entonces. Rose aun no comprendía del todo lo que aquella palabra significaba, pero si se tomaba en cuenta como los ojos de sus tíos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando lo comunicaron a la familia, debía tratarse de algún halago.

La chica no pudo continuar con su búsqueda, debido a que el sombrero frente a ella abrió la boca… ¡Y comenzó a cantar! Rose no cabía en si de sorpresa. Y por incontable vez en el día, se sintió extasiada e inmensamente agradecida de ser una bruja. –_Pobres e ilusos muggles, no saben de lo que se pierden_- pensó.

A pesar de lo increíble de ver a un sombrero cantar, Rose se aburrió enseguida de la canción, y poco a poco fue dejando de prestar atención. Por eso era, le decía su madre, que no podría pertenecer a Ravenclaw, ya que ellos si que tenían capacidad de concentración.

La jovencita entonces se dispuso a analizar a sus futuros compañeros. Afortunadamente no encontró a ninguno que diera miedo, o mucho miedo al menos. Pues había un par, eran gemelos, que estaban peinados igual, y parecían sacados de una película de terror. Con sus largos brazos, sus grandes cuerpos –poco dignos de un niño de once años- y caras como de simios con mal humor. A Rose le causaron rechazo, pero no excesivo temor. Después de todo, ella se había propuesto no volver a temerle a nadie.

Junto a ella se paraba una niña de cabello castaño rojizo, largo hasta la cintura. De ojos castaños. Aun mas oscuros que los de la propia Rose. A la rulienta muchacha eso le agradó, porque nunca tuvo ocasión de conocer a alguien de ojos más negros que los de ella misma. La chica a su lado la hizo sentirse diferenciada, y bonita. Segura, en otras palabras. De manera que decidió hablarle:

-_Oye_- le dijo para atraer su atención- _Mi nombre es Rose Weasley ¿Y el tuyo?_

-_Criseida McDougal_- le contestó la muchacha, con una sonrisa en el rostro, a tiempo que le extendía la mano.

-_Un gusto… ¿Puedo llamarte Chris?_- No iba a decirle que tenia un nombre horriblemente difícil de recordar. A pesar de que eso era lo que pensaba

-_Por supuesto. Todos mis amigos lo hacen… En realidad mis familiares, porque no es como si tuviera muchos amigos_- Rose iba a decirle que le había parecido muy simpática, pero el desplego un largo papiro. A continuación les explico como era el proceso de selección, además de las características de cada casa.

De esta manera, la selección comenzó. Rose entonces desconectó su cerebro, y volvió a la búsqueda de sus primos y primas. Dispuesta a ignorar lo que frente a ella sucedía. Victoire se alzaba cuan alta y bella era, con su ondulada cabellera rubia atada en una coleta, frente a una de las mesas, haciendo callar a los alumnos de cursos inferiores. La reluciente insignia de prefecta brillando en su pecho, tan dorada como las franjas de su corbata de Gryffindor.

Rose buscó a su prima Molly entre los alumnos de quinto año de Ravenclaw. Y la encontró enseguida. No por ser el alma de la fiesta, si no por los peculiares amigos de esta. Eran los trágicos poetas y músicos de Ravenclaw. La visión de semejantes personajes –con múltiples perforaciones, tatuajes y cabelleras teñidas- hizo que Rose agradeciera a todos los magos y brujas de la historia, no ser "digna" de pertenecer a tan particular casa.

A los Hufflepuff los paso por alto, y no solo porque no tenia ningún pariente en dicha casa –Teddy Lupin se había graduado hace dos años ya- si no porque no los consideraba dignos de su tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando lo supo.

-_Albus Potter_- dijo Neville, y la atención de Rose volvió al Sombrero Seleccionador, dispuesta a conocer el destino de su mejor amigo en todo el mundo/primo. Al pelinegro caminaba con la cabeza gacha hacia el taburete, encogiéndose aun más en su corta estatura. Rose no sabia si enternecerse o reírse por el aspecto tan patético, digno de un miembro de la casa de los tejones, que ofrecía el jovencito.

El sombrero era tan grande que tapó la mitad del rostro de su primo. Pero al ver como fruncía los labios, y sus nudillos se tornaban blancos por como se agarraba al asiento, la niña se dio cuenta de que a Albus no le estaba gustando lo que el Sombrero tenia para decir.

Un minuto entero el Sombrero, juez de jueces, estuvo sobre la cabeza de su adorado primo. Un minuto entero Rose y gran parte de los alumnos contuvieron la respiración. Un minuto entero Albus estuvo frunciendo los labios y apretando los puños. Y finalmente todo se relajo.

_-¡Slytherin_!- anuncio el Sombrero. Y en algún lugar del Gran Comedor se oyó el grito de Roxanne, y el golpe seco de la cabeza de James contra el suelo al caer desmayado. Rose largó una carcajada contenida. El idiota de James le debía diez galleons. ¡Fred también lo hacia! –_Ahorros para mi futura Nimbus 2027 aquí voy_- en su mente, la chica saltaba y aplaudía como psicópata.

¿En donde nos quedamos antes de esta ligera pero crucial interrupción? ¡Oh si! Rose entonces lo supo. Cuando la castaña reanudo su tarea de buscar y encontrar parentela. Sabia que solo le faltaba una mesa, la mesa en la que ahora Albus se sentaba con expresión horrorizada. La mesa en la que Dominique, en su tercer año de ser la única oveja negra, sonreía al jovencito. La mesa de Slytherin.

Y finalmente se dio cuenta, luego todo un otoño intentando saberlo, a que casa debía pertenecer. Ella era una Slytherin en toda regla. Y no entendía como podía haber tardado tanto en tener dicha epifanía.

Fue por esto que cuando el Profesor de Herbologia llamó:

-_Rose Weasley_.

Y el Sombrero apenas la rozó antes de gritar:

_-¡Slytherin!-_ ella ni siquiera se inmutó, y avanzó radiante de alegría, hacia el que seria su reinado. Porque a partir de entonces, Rose Weasley seria La Desiluminadora. Temida e idolatrada en partes iguales, por aquellos que en ese mismo momento la miraban dudosos de que fuera real que otra Weasley había acabado en la casa verde y plata.

**Ante todo, cualquier comentario discriminatorio hacia la casa Hufflepuff a salido de Rose y no de mi. ¡No vayan a creer que tengo algo en contra de los tejones! Teddy Lupin es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la Tercera Generación, y he decidido ponerlo en dicha casa, así que, soy Pro-Hufflepuff. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo y leyeron mi historia! ¡Gracias también a aquellos que se tomaron aun más tiempo, y dejaron un review! No se hacen una idea de lo nerviosa que estaba antes de publicar mi historia, y es que llevo escribiendo desde que tengo memoria, pero es la primera vez que dejo que alguien lea lo que escribo…¡De forma que no podría estar mas feliz con el recibimiento que mi historia esta teniendo!**

**Bueno, eso es todo… ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! (Que ya se ubicará en el quinto año de Rose y Scorpius… ¿Qué sorpresas les deparará el futuro?...¡CHAN!)**

**¿Un Review? **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**Bien, el primer capitulo del quinto año finalmente esta aquí… ¿Cómo será la vida de los herederos, Weasley, Potter y Malfoy? ¿En que casa habrá quedado el último? Todos los misterios finalmente develados…**

El roce de algo húmedo contra sus labios despertó a Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Podría ser que después de mucho trabajar hubiera decidido suministrar una dosis de Amortentia a aquella guapa Ravenclaw que lo tenia loco desde un mes? No veía otro modo de que la chica pudiera haber aceptado salir con él… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Se había acostado con ella! La Amortentia debía ser aun más fuerte de lo que él pensaba.

Sintiéndose un ganador por primera vez en la miserable cosa que era su vida desde hacia ya cuatro años, Scorpius rodó dispuesto a abrazar a aquella hermosa chica, pero su brazo solo sintió el aire. Y a continuación se encontró maldiciendo y besando el gélido mármol negro que era el suelo de las habitaciones de Slytherin.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y al abrir los ojos se encontró el rostro de Albus Potter frente al suyo, frunciendo los labios exageradamente. En las manos sostenía a Hermes, el sapo de Scorpius, el mismo al que probablemente el unigénito Malfoy había besado instantes antes.

_-¡Oh Bésame Scorpy lindo!_- gritó el adolescente antes de salir riendo rumbo a su cama, donde se tumbó mientras se revolcaba espásticamente producto de las carcajadas.

-_¡Maldita sea Potter!- _clamó entonces el rubio, mientras buscaba a tientas en su mesa de luz la varita. Era la tercera vez en la semana que lo despertaban con alguna jugarreta, y aquel día tenia la esperanza de poder hacer la diferencia.

-_¡Yo no haría eso engendro albino!-_respondió Albus ante esto- _¿Eres tan cobarde que necesitas una varita para defenderte? ¿O es acaso que eres un enclenque?_- Scorpius ante esto se detuvo, analizando a su adversario por un momento. ¿Seria lo suficientemente rápido como para lanzar un hechizo antes de que el puño de Potter llegara a su cara? Sus reflejos no eran lo suficientemente buenos, lo sabia, y por muy alto que Scorpius fuese, era un enclenque, tal y como Albus había dicho. De esta manera, tragándose su orgullo una vez más, bajó su varita.

-_Así me gusta Malfoy_- dijo entonces Tiberius Goyle, el hermano gemelo de Leónidas Goyle quien era Ravenclaw- _Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que no sepas interpretar un chiste, ni de tu mal humor matutino… ¿O es síndrome premenstrual?_

-_Tu dinos Malfoy…. ¿Tienes ovarios?_- inquirió con fingida sorpresa Nicholas Parkinson.

-_¡Mejor cállate Parkinson! ¿O quieres que saque a relucir como tu madre persiguió a mi padre durante años como una ramera? ¿O como cuando él no le presto atención busco al mas idiota de los muggles y se caso con el? ¡Si tan importante era la sangre para tu sucia y asquerosa madre ¿Por qué se transformó en una traidora a la sangre de la noche a la mañana? ¿¡Por despecho quizá, eh Parkinson!_

Mientras Albus Potter y Tim -como apodaban a Tiberius- sostenían a un desquiciado Nick Parkinson. Scorpius salió de la habitación con una velocidad admirable. Con tanta mala suerte que luego de cerrar la puerta tras de si -ahogando así los gritos de _-¡Huye como la maldita perra que eres Malfoy!_ - con un portazo. Colisiono directamente con Rose Weasley.

_-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Porque no miras por donde vas!_- gritó a la chica que lo contemplaba atónita- _¡Oh…pero si es Rose "Estoy enamorada de mi primo" Weasley! Entra ya ¡De seguro buscas a ese idiota cara de trol constipado que es tu pariente!_- ante esto ultimo Rose no pudo evitar reír, no solo del ingenioso insulto que Scorpius había proferido, sino también de los ademanes que el muchacho hacia con sus largos brazos. Asemejándose en grandes cantidades a una caricatura.

La chica sin embargo no pudo contestar, pues Scorpius comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas en la dirección opuesta. Era la primera vez en cinco años que alguien dejaba a Rose sin posibilidad de retrucar. Pero como a Malfoy nadie le prestaba atención por ser un -Friki simio albino llorica- en palabras de Albus, la castaña dejo pasar aquel hecho.

Scorpius entonces entró a uno de los múltiples baños color esmeralda que había en la sala común de Slytherin, agradeciendo a Merlín dejar siempre un uniforme de repuesto en su casillero. El cual había tenido que encantar en su segundo año, luego de que "alguien" abriera la cerradura con Alohomora, e introdujera una baba verde asquerosa, producto posiblemente de alguna poción fallida. Todas sus pertenencias se habían visto arruinadas, y cuando Draco Malfoy expuso el caso a Minerva McGonagall, esta le contesto que "eran cosas de niños" y que "aun no se encontraba al culpable". Pero todos se dieron cuenta que por buen corazón que la mujer tuviera, no eran de las que perdonan fácil, y aun guardaba rencor a los Malfoy. Como se lo hacia notar a Scorpius cada vez que uno de sus compañeros lanzaban una acusación infundada -solo para molestarlo- en su contra.

Sin embargo no lo expulsaba. No, expulsarlo nunca, porque entonces haría las cosas mas fáciles para el chico, acabaría con el suplicio. -_Vieja bruja_- pensó Scorpius, y se permitió una amarga carcajada por lo paradójico de la frase.

Estaba terminando de ponerse la túnica de excelentísima calidad, con seda verde para representar los colores de su casa, cuando Fitzwilliam Thomas entro en escena. Aun llevaba pijamas, y su expresión decía que el alboroto de recién era lo que lo había despertado.

-_Te has pasado allí Malfoy_- fue lo que le dijo a modo de reprendida.

_-¡Oh! Porque ellos no ¿Verdad?_- vociferó Scorpius enfadado. Desde que había comenzado en Hogwarts, todo había ido de mal en peor. Tal y como el vaticino a los once años. Kieran, su mejor amigo muggle y el único muggle que conocía la verdad sobre sus "habilidades", le dijo una vez bromeado, que debía sentirse orgulloso, de que al menos sus temores no habían sido infundados. Ante esto Scorpius le había tirado con la almohada que sostenía en sus manos. Pero riendo, siempre riendo, pues sabia que no eran maliciosas sus palaras. Que eran las palabras de un amigo preocupado. Will Thomas, frente a él en aquel momento, era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenia en Hogwarts, y saltaba a la vista que su relación no había pasado ni siquiera al punto de la utilización de nombres de pila. Digamos entonces que Will, era el único que no lo maltrataba, pero tampoco estaba con él. Lo ignoraba, y de vez en cuando, y solo cuando nadie podía verlos -como en ese mismo momento- le dirigía la palabra.

-_Pero ¿Gritarle esas cosas de su madre a Nick? Creo que eso no tiene justificativo_- respondió Will, con expresión de reproche.

-_No te metas donde no te llaman, Thomas_- fue la conclusión de Scorpius al pasar junto a el por la puerta de los baños.

Agradeció que la sala común de Slytherin fuera la mas grande de todas -al encontrarse bajo el lago- puesto que de ese modo resultaba mas fácil perderse entre el gentío. Scorpius estaba abrumado, cansado de ese hastío en el que se había convertido su vida. Cuatro años habían pasado y el seguía sin poder desprenderse del yugo de la herencia. Cuatro años habían pasado desde ese fatídico primer Primero de Septiembre, y seguía sin encontrar a alguien que lo viera por el mismo.

En ese momento, sentado en uno de los mullidos e inmensos sillones de tela verde. Scorpius se juró a si mismo que ese año iba a cambiar, ese año iba a ser diferente. Y lograría voltear la moneda del destino, que al nacer lo había maldecido. Se desprendería del peso de su apellido, y seria solo Scorpius.

Pero lo que el joven rubio no sabia, era que alguien tenia otros planes para él.

**¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews en los capítulos anteriores! Y aprovechando que hoy estoy inspirada, me dedicare a contestarlos:**

**laina.1994: Con respecto a tu primer review, ¡Realmente se me había pasado! Te agradezco enormemente que notaras esa falta ortográfica, porque si bien intento que no haya ninguna, en ocasiones no presto la suficiente atención o estoy muy apresurada por expresar una idea, y ¡SAS! Cometo el desliz. Como podrás ver, ya la he enmendado. Sobre el segundo review… ¡Realmente debe ser muy duro! Pero me pareció que de ese modo resultaba más realista, es decir… ¡Es un Malfoy! ¡Muchas gracias por ambos reviews!**

**Dayavica: ¡Me alegro enormemente de que te guste mi historia! Y más aun de que te parezca realista, porque es exactamente eso lo que intento hacer… ¡Muchas gracias!**

**BaneDrae: ¿¡Genial! ¿¡Realmente crees que mi historia es genial! ¡Por Merlín, gracias! Esperaba que alguien comentara algo al respecto de lo opuestos que son Rose y Scorpius, ¡Agradezco que lo notaras! Presta atención, porque hay pequeños detalles en los capítulos siguientes, que te denotaran aun mas características de los personajes, y lo diferentes que son entre si…**

**samfj: Apoyo tu idea de que los "Scoradonis" y las "Rosbarbies" son lo mejor. Tal y como digo en la advertencia, soy una fan de ese tipo de historia, pero intentaba ver que tan versátil podía ser como escritora, y sobre todo, si eso le gustaba a la gente, de manera que me encanta que te haya agradado. El capitulo de Scorpius ¡Puf, ese si que es intenso! ¡Y lo has pillado a la perfección! ¡Me he puesto tan alegre como Hagrid con un monstruo nuevo al leer tu review! Para finalizar, espero que no te resultara ofensivo los comentarios sobre los tejones... ¡Esa Rose! ¿Realmente nunca has leído a Dominique en Slytherin? Me dejas anonadada, quizás porque ella ha sido verde y plata para mí desde el momento en que leí su nombre… ¡Me alegro que te guste tanto la idea! ¡Por Merlín! ¡También has pillado lo del nombre aunque no lo haya comentado! ¡Podrías ser Slytherin! Sobre los Weasley…Creo que Bill ya lo ha asumido, su hija fue la primera Weasley en caer allí, pero Ron y George…Mmmmm, digamos que les costó casi tanto como a James digerir la idea… Sobre la casa de Scorpius no comento nada, pues no es alguien relevante para Rose, y a juzgar porque el capitulo estaba centrado en ella, me pareció que a la niña no le importaría pues no lo considera digno de su atención, al igual que al resto de sus compañeros… (Mira lo que hace con la mesa de Hufflepuff, sino) ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews en cada capitulo! ¡Nos leemos!**

**A todos los demás, no sean tímidos y ¡Dejen sus reviews! ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 5 de "La Desiluminadora"… Veamos que tal le va a Rose en su quinto año de escuela…**

Rose Weasley atravesaba la sala común de Slytherin con un caminar seguro y petulante, que dejaba a entrever lo mucho que había cambiado en los últimos cuatro años. O mejor dicho, lo mucho que se había aproximado a su verdadero yo. ¿Quién diría que una Weasley seria la princesa de Slytherin? La digna heredera de Salazar. Pues bien, la joven castaña que en esos momentos tomaba asiento en el más majestuoso de los sillones, era eso y mucho más.

Todos la temían, decían que sus palabras podían cortar como el filo de una navaja suiza. Destripar con la misma maldad que Jack el Destripador y petrificar como la mirada de cien Basiliscos. Y todo eso sin emplear ningún hechizo. Solo con su particular léxico. El cual podía transformar y adaptar a su gusto, y con una rapidez impresionante.

Era por ello, que todos la denominaban Serpiente Mayor, y entre serpientes, que enroscadas duermen y enroscadas despiertan, se entendían perfectamente. Por lo que Rose Weasley era igualmente amada e idolatrada.

La Desiluminadora, le decían. Porque sus palabras, tan atroces, podían ser igualmente sinceras y cálidas –muchos sospechaban que nunca salían de un sentimiento real, pero las aceptaban de buena gana-, robando o entregando luz cuando ella lo deseara. Rose Weasley no tenia amantes o candidatos, eso jamás, ya que la distraerían. Tampoco tenía amigos, pero siempre iba rodeada de un gran grupo de gente. Solo que ella no confiaba en ninguno de ellos.

En esos cuatro años que habían pasado desde la última vez que supimos de ella, nadie nunca la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Puesto que ella siempre era más veloz, era ella quien dejaba a la gente con la palabra en la boca. Ella tenia siempre la ultima palabra. Y siempre tenía razón. Siempre.

Sin embargo, por esas particularidades inexplicables de la vida, hoy había sucedido. Lo más temido por nuestra protagonista, finalmente pasó. Si bien, el sujeto en cuestión era Scorpius Malfoy, el bicho raro incoloro, a Rose eso no le importaba. Y por mucho que quisiese ignorar lo acontecido, sencillamente le era imposible. La había agredido – lo cual ya de por si era anómalo, ya que era siempre ella la agresora- y luego se dio a la fuga, así sin mas.

Rose entonces se percató de otro detalle. El muchacho estaba en pijamas, con un aspecto realmente ridículo – le causó gracia en el momento- y eso no le afectó en lo mas mínimo a la hora de hostigarla. Solo ella era capaz de insultar sin preocuparse por su aspecto, nunca había conocido a nadie más. ¿Podría ser que…?

-¡Rosie!- exclamó Albus Potter sacando a la adolescente de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Albus Severus Potter! ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!- repuso ella enfadada. Desde los once años de vida, había sido Rose, solo Rose. Cualquier deformación de su nombre podría afectar directamente a su reputación. Y debido al debate interior por el que estaba pasando en esos momentos, Albus no podría haber escogido peor momento para emplear el apodo.

-Bien, bien… -dijo con voz divertida- Venia a preguntarte si irías a desayunar. Pero es obvio que no, porque salta a la vista que contemplar el techo es más interesante que los suculentos manjares que los elfos puedan preparar para nosotros. ¿Sabes que Leo Goyle se quejó con su hermano porque a los Slytherin les dan mejores comidas?

-Y eso no tiene nada que ver con que yo sea hija de Hermione Granger, defensora de los elfos, claro está- Albus hizo una cara de exagerada sorpresa, lo cual hizo reír a Rose- ¡Basta ya Al! ¡Vamos a comer!

Juntos emprendieron el trayecto que los separaba del Gran Comedor y sus bien merecidos desayunos. Todo el mundo volteaba a ver a Rose, y luego juntaban las cabezas con alguien mas, cuchicheando. Pero eso a Rose no le afectaba, estaba acostumbrada, se trataba de sus "admiradores" como le gustaba llamarlos. Además, los rumores sobre su temible personalidad, solo la hacían mas fuerte, y le otorgaban a su justamente ganado cargo de líder, mas fortaleza.

Era increíble lo contrastante que era su vida de bruja con su vida de muggle. En Hogwarts, todos hablaban de ella, pero para su bien. Y en caso contrario, aquel que esparciera un rumor dañino –lo cual sucedió en contadas ocasiones- sabia de antemano lo que le esperaba –su vida social e integridad, por pocas que fuesen, yéndose por el retrete- . En cambio en su primaria en la Inglaterra Muggle, todos hablaban de ella. Todos hablaban mal de ella, pues era la rara, la de los rizos indomables- que actualmente iban atados en un moño verde de raso- la de los padres extraños, y demás epítetos. Cualquiera que se enterara de la mutación que la vida de Rose había sufrido, se sentiría inmensamente orgulloso. Había pasado de plebeya a reina en solo cuatro años.

En la escalera de entrada, se encontraron con Scorpius Malfoy, quien avanzaba entre la multitud con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos, temeroso, considerando sus zapatos lo mas interesante del mundo. Ante esto, Albus le hizo un ademan a Rose, advirtiendo que un chiste se avecinaba, y a continuación gritó:

-¿¡Pensando en Hermes, eh Malfoy!- Un grupo de Gryffindors que pasaban por allí, entre los cuales se encontraba James Potter, rieron escandalosamente. Rose pensó por un instante que tío Harry estaría espantado de ver el comportamiento de sus hijos en la escuela. Aunque pensándolo bien, era sabido que James odiaba a los Slytherin en general –le había sido muy difícil digerir la entrada de su hermano menor a dicha casa- y Albus, Albus era un Slytherin, y solo se comportaba como tal. Scorpius entonces retrucó con:

-¿¡Pensando en tu prima, eh Potter! ¡Yo analizaría antes si la zoofilia es peor que el incesto! Aunque claro, son palabras demasiado avanzadas para tu inferior vocabulario- allí estaba otra vez. Esa rapidez al contestar, el uso exacto de las palabras. Y la imaginación para insultar sin hacerlo vulgarmente. Rose estaba anonadada.

No obstante, la oportunidad de analizar más profundamente a su compañero le seria negada hasta que lograra detener a Albus-el mismo que se abalanzaba hacia Scorpius, con claras intenciones de golpearlo-, haciéndolo ingresar al Gran Comedor a la fuerza.

Se sentaron en la mesa de su casa, lo cual Albus muy raramente hacia, puesto que era mas asiduo a juntarse con sus primos, cuando Tim, Nick y Leo no lo acompañaban. La chica fijo la vista en los grandes relojes de arena que llevaban la cuenta de los puntos de las casas. Ese año, Hufflepuff –a pesar de que le costara creerlo- les iba pisando los talones. Pero con Rose contestando todas y cada una de las preguntas de los profesores, y un capitán del equipo de Quidditch como Mortimer Wood, eran prácticamente invencibles.

La pregunta volvió a rondar por su cabeza, por segunda vez en el día. ¿Podría ser…? No, definitivamente no podía. Quizá solo quizá… Pero era imposible. No estaba a su altura de ninguna manera.

En el ultimo mes, Rose se había estado sintiendo vacía, aburrida, rutinaria. A pesar de que tenia todo lo que siempre había querido y mas. Bien, al menos todo lo que siempre había querido para su adolescencia y más. No sentía que eso le fuera suficiente. Ella quería a alguien. A alquilen digno de ser… ¿Su amigo? No definitivamente no, porque ella no confiaba en nadie –en su familia directa tal vez, o en Albus, pero tampoco mucho, Rose trabajaba sola- ¿Su novio? Menos que menos, el amor era para los débiles, y aun contrariamente a lo que dictaban sus hormonas revolucionadas, Rose se impedía enamorarse realmente –porque había tenido un par de flechazos con chicos de cursos superiores, pero nada muy profundo. Una jugarreta de las hormonas nada más-. Rose quería algo mas, algo que solo los poderosos podían tener.

-Estás muy callada- observó Albus, luego de que la chica pasara cinco minutos sin abrir la boca, algo realmente extraño tanto para aquellos que la conocían lo suficiente, como para los que no - ¿En que piensas?

-Albus querido, este año tendré un enemigo cueste lo que cueste- fue todo lo que ella contestó. Solo la gente poderosa podía permitirse el placer de tener un némesis. Y eso hacia las cosas mucho mas divertidas, ya que le otorgaría a Rose un forma de probar su propia fortaleza, de demostrar que incluso aquel que parecía digno de oponerse a ella, acababa tendido a sus pies. Además, ya tenía en mente a un sujeto en particular.

**¿De quien hablara Rose? Creo que ya les he dejado suficientes pistas como para que se hagan una idea… Por otro lado, como ya habrán notado, los capítulos se alternan entre Scorpius y Rose, de forma que aprovechen esto para prestar atención a pequeños detalles que dicen mucho de la personalidad de los protagonistas…Y quien sabe, tal vez de los demás personajes también… ¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews o que se tomaron un tiempo para leer mi historia! ¡Estoy realmente feliz de que consideren original la trama y de que las personalidades tan particulares de mis personajes les sean gratas! ¡Si la historia continua pareciéndoles agradable…Dejen sus reviews, apretando el hermoso botón de aquí abajo! ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**Las dudas al fin aclaradas, veamos en este sexto capitulo de "La Desiluminadora" el encuentro de Rose y Scorpius… ¿Saldrán las cosas de acuerdo al plan?**

La enfermería, ese era su refugio. Cuando la temporada de Quidditch no estaba activa, o el clima era muy adverso como para jugar, el ala de enfermería de Hogwarts estaba completamente vacía. Además, siempre había una que otra habitación vacía en la que podía esconderse durante los periodos o días libres. Y es que guiándose por lo que su padre le describió alguna vez, era la enfermería en su época, actualmente resultaba mucho mas cómoda e intima para los internados, contando con diez habitaciones cálidas y bellas, que hacían todo mucho mas fácil.

Scorpius ahora mismo se recostaba en la cama de una de ellas. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas refrenar las lágrimas que punzaban por salir. Hacia tres años se había jurado a si mismo que nunca volvería a llorar, después de que pasara el primer año en Hogwarts sollozando todos los días, lo cual solo acrecentaba las burlas de sus compañeros.

A veces, cuando se encontraba especialmente melancólico –como ese día precisamente- pensaba que la elección de un lugar tan peculiar como escondite se debía a que este representaba exactamente lo que Hogwarts era para el, una enfermedad. Una particularmente horrible enfermedad que lo carcomía lentamente, de la cual no podía escapar por más que suplicara a todos los santos.

¿Qué había hecho el para ganarse el rechazo de todos? Hubiera sido comprensible que los hijos de héroes lo repudiaran, pero ¿Los hijos de ex-mortifagos? ¿Los profesores? Bien, los profesores también era algo comprensible, porque no era como si su padre hubiese sido el mejor estudiante, o el más carismático. Los únicos profesores que no le rehuían eran Hagrid y el anciano profesor de pociones, Horace Slughorn. Quien de hecho, lo hizo participe de su conocido "Club de las Eminencias" desde primer año. Si bien a Scorpius la acción del hombre para con él le había caído muy bien en su momento, luego de que en el segundo año Albus Potter y algunos de los primos de este le pusieran una poción en el postre, la cual le indujo el vomito por todo un día, raramente se dejaba caer por las reuniones de dicho club.

Ahora bien, era difícil no ver porque todos se lo tomaban con el. ¿Acaso no existían otros alumnos cuyos padres o abuelos se encontraban en Azkaban por crímenes mucho peores que los de Lucius Malfoy? La respuesta era no, en su curso había muchos hijos de ex-alumnos de la casa Slytherin, pero ninguno de ellos poseía un padre mortifago. Y es que la inclusión de Draco en las filas de Lord Voldemort a la corta edad de dieciséis años había sido un caso único. Además, los hijos de los antiguos amigos de su padre también lo aborrecían, pues su padre los había negado al ser salvado de ir a prisión por Harry Potter. Entonces se preguntaran ¿Por qué los Potter también maltrataban a Scorpius? Bien, esa era una pregunta sin respuesta, porque si bien l la relación actual de Harry con Draco no era precisamente la de mejores amigos –los Malfoy se habían vuelto una familia de solitarios adinerados- tampoco era mala. Digamos entonces que ellos supieron dejar los rencores atrás, pero los hijos del primero no. Scorpius rio con amargura ante esta ultima idea.

Alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto, sacándolo de sus grises pensamientos. El corazón de Scorpius latió fuerte en su pecho, si sus compañeros habían dado con su escondite, o incluso Madame Pomfrey, estaba acabado. No tenía otro lugar en donde ocultarse. Decidió que no contestaría nada, con un poco de suerte, –que por tratarse de él, probablemente le seria negada- el visitante se iría.

Los golpes se repitieron, volviéndose poco a poco más insistentes. Hasta que finalmente alguien del otro lado de la puerta dijo:

-_Sé que estas ahí, Scorpius_- era la voz de una adolescente. Pues era imposible que se tratase de Madame Pomfrey, el timbre era demasiado jovial, pero a la vez demandante y fuerte. –_Es Slytherin_- se dijo Scorpius, por que juraría que la conocía –_De nada servirá que te escondas_ - ¿A quien pertenecía la voz? El chico casi podría certificar que aquel mismo día había llegado a sus oídos…no, la voz precisamente no. Era la risa que pertenecía a la persona que en esos momentos se paraba detrás de la puerta, lo que había oído aquel día. Se trataba de Rose Weasley.

-_¿Weasley?- _inquirió Scorpius en ese tono despectivo y altanero que lo apoderaba cuando se sentía sorprendido o asustado. En ese momento sentía ambas cosas por partes iguales.

La puerta entonces se abrió, debelando que las sospechas del muchacho eran ciertas. Frente a él se encontraba una joven de su misma edad, que apenas alcanzaba el metro sesenta de estatura, con el enmarañado cabello castaño atado en un moño verde intenso. La sonrisa era cálida y amistosa, pero algo en sus ojos le decía a Scorpius que no debía fiarse de ella.

-_¡Hola!- _le dijo entonces, acercándose -_¿Puedo pasar?- _preguntó aun cuando estaba casi completamente dentro de la habitación.

-_¿Cómo me encontraste?- _repuso el rubio joven haciendo caso omiso de su consulta.

-_¡Oh eso!- _exclamó ella con un ademán despreocupado, como restándole importancia al asunto- _Recibí ayuda, de mis contactos_- le guiñó el ojo descaradamente –_Pero me temo que son colaboradores anónimos, así que no insistas porque no te daré sus nombres_ –Scorpius no podía con la curiosidad, si alguien había sido capaz de dar con él, eso significaba que ningún lugar era seguro. Ahora lo perseguirían hasta los confines de la Tierra solo para gozar de su patetismo. Bien, puede que eso ultimo haya sido un poco exagerado, pero no era un Malfoy solo porque si, y mucha gente aun recordaba el episodio de su padre con el hipogrifo…En fin, ahora ningún lugar en Hogwarts era seguro, salvo la Sala de los Menesteres, pero los Potter sabían de su existencia. Ya se ocuparía de eso luego, por el momento necesitaba sacarse a la Weasley de encima.

-_¿Qué quieres?- _le espetó, intentando intimidarla.

-_No me das miedo Malfoy_- le aclaró ella, como leyéndole la mente-_No olvides quien soy, y quien eres, y cada quien tiene su lugar en la escala social_- su rostro se volvió oscuro por un momento, un desliz, un relámpago de su verdadera personalidad. Pero enseguida recupero la compostura, y la sonrisa tan bien ensayada volvió – _Venia a traerte una disculpa, por el mal momento de hoy, en el vestíbulo…Ya sabes_- otra sonrisa, esta vez, tímida. Scorpius no le creía ni una sola palabra, al fin y al cabo, por más excluido que fuera, sabía muy bien lo que decían de ella por ahí. La Heredera de Slytherin, la apodaban algunos, y no precisamente por hablar pársel.

-_¿Rosebud Weasley disculpándose?-_la interrogó, con exagerada sorpresa -_¿¡Acaso estoy soñando! ¡Espera! Si estuviera soñando, no lo haría contigo_- agregó. No pudo evitar que su pecho se hinchara de orgullo al contemplar como la mascara de su compañera se caía otra vez, dejándole ver por unos instantes la expresión pasmada de la misma. En el último tiempo se había vuelto muy habilidoso con los insultos refinados. Sucedía que eran su única arma, eso y los hechizos, pero no quería darle motivos a McGonagall para otro castigo.

-_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo?- _fue en lo que ella reparó. Intentando disimular su disgusto.

-_¡Oh! Es que yo sé muchas cosas que tu no sabes que sé _–respondió él.

-_Bien, en vista de que me presenté ante ti en son de paz, y tú me respondiste con palabras necias y crueles, me retiro. Pero antes, exijo una disculpa de tu parte Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_- lo apunto con el dedo índice y alzo la barbilla, como esperando que el interpelado se encogiera, pero al ver que no lo afectaba, bajó la mano. Scorpius pudo ver que la misma temblaba ligeramente.

-_¿Por lo de hoy a la mañana?- _ella asintió- _Pero si no te he dicho mas que la verdad, tu me chocaste a mi, de manera que te pedí expresamente que miraras por donde ibas. Y en cuanto a lo de tu primo, salta a la vista, por lo que me limite a resaltar un hecho_- Rose palideció.

-_No me daré por vencida contigo Scorpius, me quedare aquí hasta que aceptes disculparte conmigo_- fue lo que ella respondió cuando los colores volvieron a su rostro, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y se paraba frente a esta.

Parecía que ambas serpientes habían encontrado en la otra una lengua más bífida y dañina que en ellas mismas. Y es que el poder de las palabras nunca debe ser subestimado, pues quien las controla como a un siervo, puede, al igual que nuestra peculiar protagonista, destruir y construir con igual facilidad.

**Soy tan malvada que les daré la resolución del asunto en el próximo capitulo… ¡Muahahahaha! ¿Qué les parece eso de que la mascara tan bien ensayada de Rose se caiga? ¿Sera que nuestra castaña protagonista ha encontrado un contrincante mas fuerte de lo que esperaba? ¿Cómo sobrellevará ese hecho? ¿Y que tal el particular escondite de Scorpius?...**

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir tomándose el tiempo de leer mi historia! ¡Nos leemos! (Los review los responderé en la próxima actualización)…. **

**¿Creyeron que me olvidaba? ¡Pues no es así! ¡Dejen sus review si quieren saber como continua el encuentro de Rose y Scorpius! (En caso contrario daré por sentado que no les interesa…) **


	7. Capitulo 7

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola otra vez! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de "La Desiluminadora"…. ¿Como habrán terminado las cosas entre Rose y Scorpius?... ¡Veámoslo! (o mejor dicho, ¡Leámoslo! )**

Una vez mas en su vida, Rose analizaba su reflejo en un espejo. Esta vez no había inseguridades sobre su aspecto, y si las había, si existía el mas mínimo destello de una, Rose las desechaba instantáneamente. Esta vez no estaba frente a uno de los espejos del baño de Myrtle la Llorona para criticar su cabello, sus pecas, su nariz o cualquiera de las características que le pertenecían. No, ella estaba allí analizando su rostro en general, más puntualmente las expresiones de este.

Eran sus expresiones lo que la ponían insegura, denotaban demasiado sus pensamientos como para que fuera bueno. El día anterior, por ejemplo, sabia que su mascara había flanqueado frente a Scorpius Malfoy. Pudo notar el ligero brillo de descubrimiento en los ojos grises del muchacho cuando ella fue incapaz de esconder sus sentimientos. En ese momento se había sentido insegura por primera vez en cinco años.

Lo subestimó, eso lo sabia de sobra. Se dejó guiar por las idioteces que todos decían de él, y pensó que plantarle cara seria sencillo. Ignoró completamente a esa vocecita que le decía que el muchacho no podía ser tan debilucho como lo pintaban, o no habría aguantado tanto tiempo las torturas de los demás alumnos. Hizo oídos sordos a la voz interior cuando esta le susurro que tal vez, y solo tal vez, la idea de conseguir un contrincante no seria buena, porque no podría ganarle en todo si el sujeto en cuestión resultaba ser un digno adversario.

Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Había vuelto a esconderse por primera vez en cinco años, y no le gustaba para nada el sabor amargo que eso le dejaba. Era el sabor de la cobardía, el sabor del recuerdo, del recuerdo de sucesos que estaban cuidadosamente enterrados en el fondo de su mente. Scorpius Malfoy la hacia sentir así, la hacia sentir inferior, débil, en síntesis la hacia sentir como una adolescente. Lo cual no podía ser correcto para ella, lo mirase por donde lo mirase.

Rose Weasley no era una adolescente. Podía tener quince años, pero su mente era demasiado fría y calculadora como para dejarse llevar por las hormonas. Ella era muy madura, o al menos así se definía cuando se lo preguntaban. Pero ahora sentía dudas sobre eso, ¿Y si quizá, en el fondo de su corazón, actuaba como actuaba solo por ser una adolescente? Eso implicaría un autoengaño, y Rose no era del tipo de gente que se mentía a si misma. Porque confiaba solo en si misma. Scorpius Malfoy no iba a arrebatarle eso también.

Rose abrió el grifo de aquel lavabo que era de su pertenencia puesto que de todos, era el único que tenia una pequeña serpiente grabada –Alguna vez Tío Harry le contó que se trataba de la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos- y ella sentía que debía ser de ella porque ella, y solo ella, portaba el titulo de "Princesa de Slytherin", y a continuación lavó su rostro con agua helada, esperando despejar su últimamente, atormentada mente.

La historia era sencilla, Rose había concurrido al escondite de Malfoy con la esperanza de encontrarse con un adversario débil, sencillo de vencer, pero no por ello menos interesante. Pero entonces, el heredero del rubio linaje, tomó las esperanzas de la castaña, las azotó contra el suelo, y bailó en sus restos.

Ahora Scorpius Malfoy era su enemigo, con todas las letras de la palabra –_Se lo ha ganado_- pensó Rose. ¿Por qué no se había limitado a darle lo que quería y ya? Como hacia todo el mundo… Porque Rose siempre, obtenía lo que quería. Pero no, el chico solo alegó no haber hecho nada que justificase una disculpa, y luego de contemplar a Rose en silencio durante unos minutos, se aprovechó de la diferencia de estatura entre ambos y sencillamente pasó de ella, empujándola y abriendo la puerta. Después de eso, Rose solo se lo había cruzado en las clases, y el desaparecía antes de que ella pudiera hablarle o molestarlo –_Como todo un experto en la materia_- se dijo amargamente. Probablemente Scorpius era beneficiado por ese algo que le impedía a ella volver a emplear el Mapa del Merodeador para buscarlo.

-_Rose ¿Estas aquí?_- Chris McDougal abrió tímidamente la puerta del baño, casi como esperando que su "amiga" le gruñera o algo parecido. Al observar a Rose frente al espejo, rápidamente se acercó a ella, dispuesta a consolarla. Con su cabello castaño rojizo largo, y los ojos negros, cualquiera podría decir que la joven era hermana de Rose, pero nada estaba más lejos. Cuando Chris vio la mirada que el reflejo de su reptante compañera le dirigía, deshizo sus pasos hasta la entrada y anunció -_Solo quería cerciorarme de que te encontrabas bien, Cerridwen y Atenea también están preocupadas. Como no te hemos visto en toda la mañana_- titubeó ligeramente, intimidada por el aura de Rose.

-_Chris, tú, Wendy y Atenea bien saben que yo nunca_- enfatizó aquella palabra con una gélida mirada- _me siento mal. _

-_ Lo se, pero no hablaba de mal en ese sentido, supusimos que podías estar descompuesta, quien sabe… Lo que le dijiste a esa Gryffindor de último año bien podría haberte ganado una poción vomitiva. _

-_Ella insultó a Dominique, la llamó zorra Chris_- se defendió Rose- _Además, no tengo idea de que hace esa idiota en Gryffindor, si es tan cobarde que al día siguiente corrió a disculparse con mi prima._

_-¡Ya! Como si no lo fuera realmente_- susurró la muchacha. Rápidamente cerró la puerta tras de sí, esperando que su compañera no la hubiera oído. El hecho de que se autodenominara su mejor amiga, no le daba ningún tipo de beneficio cuando de la mítica ira Weasley se trataba.

Rose sin embargo, estaba demasiado metida en sus propios pensamientos como para oír el malintencionado comentario de su compañera de casa. Su mente vagaba en lo irónico de la situación. Cuando ella le había dicho a Albus, el día anterior, que se conseguiría un enemigo cueste lo que cueste –refiriéndose a Scorpius, claro esta- lo hizo solo para probarse a si misma. Sobrestimo sus cualidades, y creyó que un némesis solo la haría más fuerte, porque tendría a alguien a quien hostigar cuando estaba aburrida. Pero no esperaba que Malfoy fuera tan parecido a ella como para hacerla sentir temerosa e incapaz de probar el poder que estaba tan segura de poseer.

-_Ahora debo seguir con la función que yo misma he montado_- especuló. Se admiró una vez mas en el espejo, asegurándose de verse tan fuerte como se sentía. Ya que luego de mucho pensar y analizar, había decidió que solo podía plantarle cara a la situación, y darse a si misma lo que inconscientemente se buscó. Le declararía la guerra al rubio hurón hijo, y se aseguraría de que fuera tan divertido como lo planificó originalmente. Se juró a si misma –mientras atravesaba el umbral de aquel baño- que nunca volvería a ocultarse. Que todo saldría de acuerdo al plan.

**Bien, les prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas interesante… ¡Odio escribir capítulos de transición! ¡Son tan poco divertidos! ¡Suceden tan pocas cosas! Pero en fin, en el próximo capitulo se acabara la melancolía y comenzaran los capítulos mas llevaderos y cómicos… ¡Espero que les sean gratos! ¡Si el capitulo aun siendo tan filosófico les ha gustado, no sean tan malvados como Rose y dejan sus reviews! **

**Ahora, tal y como prometí, contestare los reviews: **

**Dayavica: ¡Ya creo que es muy duro para Scorpius! Es lo que intento mostrar en el capitulo seis, con la elección de la enfermería como escondite, que tal y como piensa nuestro protagonista, simboliza lo que Hogwarts es para el…Un suplicio ¡Me alegro que la personalidad de Rose te guste! ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review! ¡Me hace muy feliz que mi historia te guste! ¡Nos leemos!**

**livinginfairytale****: ¡Me encanta que las personalidades tan poco convencionales de los personajes te gusten! Como veras he intentado darle una vuelta de tuerca al asunto…. ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu review! ¡Me alegra que mi historia te guste! ¡Hasta luego! PD: Si, Scorpius esta llevando una vida dura, veamos si eso cambia…**

**samfj: ¡Hola otra vez! ¡Ante todo gracias por seguir pasándote! ¡Ya creo que Scorpius y Rose son completamente opuestos! …Pero a la vez terroríficamente parecidos, de hecho creo que serán justamente sus semejanzas las que harán mas que entretenida la enemistad de estos dos… y que probablemente también sean las que hagan que a Rose las cosas no le resulten tan fáciles como creía ¡Saludos!**

**laina.1994: ¡No hay problema de que no puedas pasar todos los días! ¡Lo importante es que pasas! ¡Hasta pronto!**

**AgathaGrace: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por halagar mi forma de escribir! ¡Y a mis personajes! ¿Realmente todo te resulta tan agradable? ¡Soy muy feliz entonces...! Yo también soy fan de las Rose, los Albus y los Scorpius perfectos/as…pero en lo personal tengo una forma de ver las cosas bastante particular, así que la idea de romper con los estereotipos me resulto tan seductora…¡Me alegro de que te gusten y que te parezca que se complementan bien! En fin, sobre lo de que serian némesis interesantes ¡Ya lo creo! Opino exactamente igual que tú sobre lo de las dos caras de una misma moneda… ¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Eso ha sido todo por hoy! ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! ¡No olviden presionar el botón de aquí abajo!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**¡Siento no haber podido actualizar antes! Sucede que últimamente he estado muy ocupada, e imposibilitada de acercarme a una computadora el tiempo suficiente como para subir otro capitulo. Sin embargo, lo importante radica en que lo he logrado… ¿Verdad? ¿Serán misericordiosos y me perdonaran?... Realmente espero que si…**

**¡En fin! ¡Basta de cháchara! Aquí les dejo el Capitulo 8 de "La Desiluminadora", el cual a mi consideración, es mucho más interesante que el anterior. ¡Que lo disfruten! **

-_¡Hey Malfoy! ¡Nos hemos enterado de que insultaste a Weasley!- _fue el saludo de Ian Finnigan, mientras tomaba asiento frente a un pasmado Scorpius en la mesa de Slytherin. Detrás del muchacho de cabello color canela y ojos ambarinos, venían Will Thomas y Frank Longbottom II, el hijo del profesor de Herbologia, sus fieles compañeros.

-_¿A que Weasley te refieres, Finnigan?- _respondió el Slytherin al Gryffindor.

-_¡No te hagas el desentendido Scorpius!_- exclamó Frank, mientras le palmeaba la espalda, tomando asiento a su lado. Scorpius agacho la cabeza, esperando algún golpe sorpresivo. Pero este no apareció _-¡Sabes muy bien que hablamos de Rose!_

-_¡Querrás decir la mas monstruosa de los Weasley, Frank!- _concluyó Will, que en esos momentos se sentaba junto a Ian. Provocando que los ojos de Scorpius se abrieran de par en par. El muchacho no podía creer lo que veía, se trataba de tres hijos de héroes de la guerra, sentados con él, en medio del Gran Comedor, y en plan amistoso. Disimuladamente Scorpius pellizcó uno de sus albinos brazos, intentando comprobar si se trataba de un sueño. Le dolió. Efectivamente no estaba dormido. Aquello era real.

-_¿Podemos sentarnos, Scorp?- _inquirió Ian, sonriendo. Scorpius asintió, sin poder articular palabra.

_-¡Mírenlo nada mas!_- comentó entonces Frank, con su largo cabello ondeando débilmente luego de la carcajada que le siguió a la observación. Los ojos celestes le brillaban por lo divertido que le resultaba el momento cuando agregó - _¡Esta espantado!_ – El heredero de los Malfoy murmuro algo ininteligible que sonó a –_Es algo antinatural_- lo cual provocó la sonora risa de Frank. El chico entonces, pasó su pesado brazo por los hombros de Scorpius y comenzó a golpear la mesa.

-_Es perfectamente natural Malfoy, que luego de que llegaran a nuestros oídos los rumores de que hiciste llorar a ese Lobo Feroz disfrazado de Caperucita, decidiéramos venir a felicitarte_- repuso Will.

-_¿La hice llorar?- _indagó asombrado Scorpius. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. De la noche a la mañana, tres personas que nunca le habían dirigido la palabra, decidían de buena gana sentarse con él en el desayuno. Y no precisamente para meterle la cabeza en los cereales.

_-¡No lo niegas! ¡Eso quiere decir que es cierto!_- vociferó tan alto Will, que gran parte de los comensales se voltearon a verlo, creyendo que algo malo le estaba sucediendo. Al notar que tres personas acompañaban al indeseable Malfoy, las cabezas de los allí presentes se juntaron a velocidades desorbitantes, probablemente apresurados por comentar tamaño descubrimiento.

-_Dicen_- acotó Frank, quien parecía haberse recuperado de su ataque inusitado de risa, y se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su sweater Gryffindor- _que luego de que abandonaste esa habitación de la enfermería, ella salió tras de ti con expresión aturdida…_

-_Lo cual ya de por si es un logro_- lo interrumpió Ian con una sonrisa.

-_Y que no volvió a hablar en toda la tarde. Mientras que ayer, se pasó gran parte del día encerrada en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona_- acabó Frank con un tono misterioso.

_-¿Por qué la odian tanto?-_ fue la siguiente pregunta de Scorpius a sus flamantes compañeros de mesa. En realidad, cualquiera pensaría que era un cuestionamiento nacido de la curiosidad, o hecho al azar. Pero lo cierto es que el unigénito Malfoy intentaba que aquel trio pisara la cuerda floja, y se desenmascararan. Pues era sencillamente imposible que se sentaran con el así por así, y además lo trataran bien, alguna broma debían traerse entre manos.

-_Ella puso en duda mi hombría_- respondieron los tres al unísono. Scorpius no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante la idea de ver a aquellos muchachos tan humillados por la pequeña e insignificante Weasley. Lo cierto era que el no entendía porque todo mundo parecía temerle y respetarla tanto, a el solo le había parecido una chiquilla inmadura y caprichosa. Pagada de si misma, que intentaba esconder sus propias inseguridades bajo una mascara de maldad. En cierto punto, le resultó hasta simpática y cómica, con su cuerpecito y los rizos rebeldes escapándoseles de esa coleta a cada minuto.

-_Digamos que la conozco desde que nací, y lo cierto es que no solía ser de este modo_- continuo el hijo del Profesor con rostro sombrío- _Hasta su cumpleaños numero diez. Allí supe con certeza que algo en ella había mutado en maldad pura. Finalmente este año, me fue mejor que ella en un examen de Adivinación, y ella rompió una bola de cristal en mi cabeza frente a todo el mundo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en la enfermería. _

-_Desde entonces, a nuestro querido muchacho le cuesta conseguir citas para ir a Hogsmeade. Todas las chicas alegan que no saldrían con alguien que fue golpeado por una mujer frente a todo el mundo_- añadió Ian mientras miraba con compasión a su compañero – _A nosotros dos, mejor no nos preguntes. El trauma aun esta muy fresco en nuestras mentes. _

Scorpius sintió pena por esos adolescentes allí sentados. Y por un instante comprendió porque ellos nunca lo molestaban de ninguna manera, y hasta se habían mostrado amistosos con él en ocasiones. Ellos sabían lo que se sentía ser humillado. Después de todo, el padre de Frank había ocupado el papel del rubio en las épocas pasadas. Y el padre de Ian, digamos que él se limitaba a hacer explotar todo objeto que se le cruzase. En cuanto al progenitor de Will, si Ginny Potter –antes Weasley- no lo humillaba dejándolo por otro, Albus, James y Lily jamás hubieran existido.

El heredero de los Malfoy, comprendió entonces que aquel extraño y desopilante trio de amigos no tenían ninguna mala intención oculta. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus pálidos labios ante la perspectiva de que las cosas finalmente podrían cambiar. Ahora estaba en él aceptar la compañía de los chicos que en esos momentos acababan sus desayunos junto a él. Y quien sabe, quizá luego una cosa diera lugar a la otra, y terminaran siendo amigos verdaderos.

-_Oye Will_- dijo finalmente Scorpius con la sonrisa aun en su rostro- _He leído en algún lado que tu padre ha logrado exponer en uno de los más grandes museos de arte mágica. En Francia ¿Es eso cierto?_- El interpelado alzó la vista de su tazón de avena, y asintió, con los ojos castaños brillando por la alegría de por fin haber logrado su cometido de incluir a aquel extraño muchacho entre su grupo de amigos, todos parecían haber congeniado excelentemente.

-_Will también es un artista ¿Sabes Scorp?_- Ian estaba poniéndose de pie _-¿Vienes? Te reto a una partida de ajedrez mágico…_

-_¡Por supuesto!- _contestó el aludido. Sintiéndose parte de algo por primera vez desde su llegada a Hogwarts. Tal vez, aquel encontronazo con Rose Weasley, fuera solo el primer paso para dar el gran cambio que Scorpius esperaba. La moneda del destino poco a poco comenzaba a voltearse, y la Desiluminadora, otorgaba luz sin siquiera quererlo, porque quién sabe, podía ser que Scorpius Malfoy fuera exactamente el elegido para ayudarla a mutar su piel de serpiente. ¿O será que se ayudarían mutuamente a pesar de intentar hacer lo opuesto?

**¡Realmente estoy muy feliz por Scorpius! ¿Ustedes no? ¡Ya era hora de que el pobre consiguiera algunos amigos! ... También estoy feliz porque el tiente melancólico que cubría los capítulos anteriores poco a poco va desapareciendo…al fin y al cabo... ¡Son adolescentes! ¡Por Merlín!**

**¿Saben porque otro motivo estoy feliz? ¡Por el recibimiento que mi historia esta teniendo! ¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron un tiempo para dejar un review! ¡Prometo que intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible!**

**¡No olviden dejar sus reviews si mi historia les gusto! ¡Hasta pronto!**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola nuevamente! ¡Aquí les dejo otra actualización de "La Desiluminadora"! ¡Que la disfruten!**

-_¿De verdad vas a hacerlo Rose?- _inquirió sorprendida Cerridwen Corner, mientras pintaba las uñas de su amiga mediante medios muggles.

-_Efectivamente Wendy, lo haré_- respondió la aludida, su compañera dejó escapar un gran suspiro, de forma que su corto cabello negro azabache se revolvió ligeramente.

-_Eres un ángel cuando lo quieres Rose_- agregó Atenea Nott al tiempo que levantaba la vista de su ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja" – _Porque ese Malfoy si que es raro… Escogerlo a él de entre tanta gente_- los ojos verdes de la muchacha la miraron fijamente a la interpelada, como intentando percibir un atisbo de duda. Pero Rose Weasley era una gran mentirosa.

Una semana había pasado desde que Scorpius Malfoy comenzó a fomentar a aquel grupo de "perdedores" conformado por Longbottom, Finnigan y Thomas. Una semana había pasado desde que la primer persona se negó a hacer lo que Rose le pedía. Una semana había pasado desde que la idea comenzó a gestarse en la maquiavélica cabeza de nuestra protagonista. Pero solo una noche pasaría para que ella comenzara a hacerla efectiva.

El plan era infalible y a prueba de idiotas, además de que solo se requerían dos ingredientes para hacerlo funcionar. Una persona manipuladora y dispuesta a engañar –también conocida como Rose Weasley- y un pobre diablo al que nadie le prestaba atención, hasta que los cálculos de la primera salieron mal y el susodicho fracasado se hizo de un grupo de amigos – Scorpius Malfoy para los que entienden de maquinaciones malvadas- . Ella engatusaría a Malfoy, le haría creer que estaba muy arrepentida, comenzaría a fomentarlo. Y cuando el joven la considerara su mejor amiga, lo destruiría. Lo devolvería a la cueva a la que pertenecía. Y de esa sencilla manera, demostraría a todo Hogwarts que su reinado era incuestionable.

-_Es decir ¿Has visto el grupo de fracasados con el que anda todo el tiempo desde hace unos días? Si era un infeliz cuando estaba solo, al unirse con esos tres, acabara por estar aun mas abajo en la escala social_- continuó Atenea.

-_Los he visto_- contestó Rose como quien no quiere la cosa, sintiéndose mas Slytherin que nunca- _Pero siento que después de obrar tan mal con los mas necesitados de mi compasión, es momento de que me apiade de ellos ¿No creen?_- sonrió inocentemente mirando a sus compañeras. Las cuatro serpientes estaban compartiendo un momento de relajación en el cuarto que les había sido asignado desde primer año. Las cuatro camas se agrupaban de a dos, una dupla a la izquierda de la puerta y el par restante a la derecha de la entrada, a sus pies se erguía un gran ventanal que les ofrecía la magnifica vista del Lago Negro. El hecho de que no hubiera dos habitaciones iguales en toda la sala común, era algo que Rose sencillamente adoraba. En cuanto a ella, la cama del extremo derecho era la que le pertenecía desde el primer día. Desde allí tenia una vista completa del cuarto y de la ventana, lo cual era sencillamente magnifico.

Los cobertores eran de lana verde, y las sabanas de seda plateada, tan brillante que cuando la luz daba en ellas parecían resplandecer como miles de estrellas. Todo el mobiliario era de un ébano tan oscuro que se confundía con negro, además de poseer acabados de plata y centelleantes esmeraldas para adornar.

-_Creo que es una gran idea Rose, pero ¿Cuándo piensas llevarla a cabo?_- preguntó Criseida desde la cama contigua a la de nuestra protagonista.

-_Tenia planeado acercarme a ellos mañana en el desayuno- _Aunque la sola imagen de su persona sentándose en el mismo lugar que aquellos imbéciles le provocara urticaria, Rose sabia que era lo que debía hacer si quería enseñarles a todos como funcionaban las cosas en Hogwarts. Como siempre habían funcionado, y como debían seguir funcionando – _No hablaré más del asunto_- finalizó_- Y de hecho, ahora mismo creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir si queremos funcionar bien para el examen de Transformaciones de mañana_- saltaba a la vista que no se trataba de una sugerencia, era una orden en toda regla. Cerridwen murmuró un hechizo para secar las uñas de su compañera, les dirigió una ultima mirada con sus ojos avellana y se dispuso a ordenar los materiales, bajo la divertida mirada de la castaña, quien creía que resultaba realmente patético cuando la joven Corner parecía olvidar que era bruja e insistía en hacer las cosas de forma muggle.

Atenea por su parte deshizo el rodete en el cual contenía los rizos rubios de los cuales era poseedora. Todos decían que la heredera de los Nott no tenía nada que ver con su padre, Theodore, pero que era el vivo retrato de su madre, una estudiante de Durmstrang que conoció a su progenitor durante el mundial de Quidditch. De las amistades de la pequeña Weasley, Atenea era la que menos feliz hacia a Ron y a Hermione, porque si bien el padre de la misma no guardaba ninguna relación con los mortifagos, era sabido que tanto los Nott como los estudiantes egresados de la escandinava escuela tenían inclinaciones oscuras. Sin embargo, al igual que al resto de los alumnos de su mismo año –o incluso cursos superiores, y obviamente de cursos inferiores- Atenea era su subordinada, y como tal, le obedecía sin rechistar. Rose rio por lo bajo, agradeciendo que la vida social fuera algo tan importante para los adolescentes, porque sin ese simple e insignificante detalle, su reinado jamás hubiera llegado a existir.

Chris le dirigió una mirada suspicaz. Pero apartó la vista enseguida, después de todo, estaba bastante acostumbrada a las extrañas reacciones de aquella a la que llamaba su amiga. Lo cierto era que Rose había sido su amiga realmente el primer año, tal vez. Pero luego aquella agrupación –al igual que la de cualquiera que atinaba a acercarse a la Serpiente Mayor- se convirtió en algo por pura conveniencia. No era como si Rose Weasley tuviera una personalidad fácil de soportar. Pero tenía una extraña soberanía sobre el resto del alumnado, y todos los reptiles que habitaban aquella casa sabían que agruparse con gente de poder los llevaría tarde o temprano a la grandeza.

Finalmente después de mucho revoloteo, las cuatro chicas estuvieron debidamente acostadas, alguna dijo –_Nox_- y las luces se apagaron para dar paso a la penumbra. Rápidamente los brazos de Morfeo envolvieron en un cálido abrazo a tres de ellas, pero la cuarta siguió dando vueltas en su lecho hasta muy pasada la medianoche.

A medida que las horas pasaban, Rose se iba dando cuenta de que el sueño no llegaría, por mucho que intentara invocarlo. Sencillamente tenía insomnio. De esta manera, la joven abandonó la idea de dormir aquella noche, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto. Las luces del pasillo que abarcaba todas las habitaciones de las chicas estaban apagadas, de manera que Rose debió ir tanteando las paredes hasta ver el resplandor del fuego proveniente de la chimenea. Temblando ligeramente por las pocas horas de sueño, tomó asiento en el mas majestuoso de los sillones, ese era de cuero verde y estaba justo frente al rostro de la serpiente con ojos rojos que la contemplaba desde arriba del hogar. El resplandor del fuego creaba formas tenebrosas en la sala común, pero Rose no sentía miedo. Estaba sentada en su trono, y el sentimiento de superioridad que aquello le hacia sentir, borraba cualquier señal de temor. No obstante, la jovencita allí sentada, experimentaba otro tipo de sentimiento. Un sentimiento nuevo, que no le gustaba para nada.

Le parecía como si su estomago fuera una gran boa anudada, que mientras mas luchaba por desatarse, mas se enredaba en si misma. Los temblores en las piernas se habían vuelto ya casi incontrolables, y algo le decía que no tenían nada que ver con el hecho de haberse desvelado. Por otro lado, sus manos sudaban tanto que podría haber llenado un vaso fácilmente.

La luna reinaba en el cielo, cuando Rose Weasley se dio cuenta de que aquella sensación no era nueva, pero como todo lo que tenia que ver con Scorpius Malfoy, evocaba algo que llevaba tanto tiempo sin experimentar que sencillamente lo había enterrado. La muchacha estaba nerviosa.

Estaba nerviosa por llevar a cabo el plan que había trazado. Y también tenía miedo, temía que acabara por volverse en su contra del mismo modo que su objetivo anterior.

**Bien… Ante todo muchas gracias a todos aquello que se tomaron un tiempo para dejar un review. Y gracias también a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mis delirios. **

**Ahora solo me resta hacerles un pedido (que me he puesto pretenciosa…). Me he estado preguntando algo que solo ustedes pueden responderme mis queridos lectores… Y por eso hoy les he traído una suerte de encuesta: Necesito que mediante sus reviews en este capitulo, me dejen saber que les resultaría mas practico, que actualice todos los días como era habitual, o que actualizara una vez por semana (probablemente los días Viernes o Sábado)**

**En fin, desde ya, gracias por adelantado a aquellos valientes que se tomen el tiempo de participar de mi encuesta, y gracias también a aquellos que no participan pero se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia.**

**¡Hasta pronto! ¡Espero sus reviews! (¡Que ahora han actualizado la pagina y dejar reviews es mas fácil que nunca!)**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Realmente he estado demasiado ocupada todo este mes, y me ha sido imposible actualizar. Sé que no es excusa, pero es la verdad…**

**Finalmente, después de tanta espera, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de "La Desiluminadora" ¡Espero que les guste, y que sea suficiente como para que me perdonen! **

Pociones. La única materia, junto a Cuidado de las criaturas Mágicas, dictada por un profesor que estimaba a Scorpius. Sin embargo el chico no podía comprender que había de interesante en líquidos de distintos colores que tienen el mismo poder que un hechizo. En su opinión, los hechizos eran más rápidos y efectivos. Quizá era debido a ello que no resaltara demasiado en dicha asignatura, Aritmancia y Estudios Muggles, en esas sí que resaltaba. En la primera sencillamente porque las matemáticas estaban hechas para el, y en la segunda, debido a su interés en esa cultura.

El anciano Profesor Slughorn, parecía tener una obsesión con el promedio de sus estudiantes, por lo cual armaba las parejas guiándose por los resultados obtenidos en el trimestre anterior. De este modo –y al ser pociones la única clase que los Slytherin compartían con Hufflepuff- Scorpius se sentaba desde comienzo de año con un alumno de la casa de los tejones que hablaba demasiado y hacia poco. Finch-Fletchley era su apellido.

Se disponía a sacar los útiles de su bolso, cuando Slughorn ingresó en el aula.

_-¡Cambios de lugar! ¡Eso mismo haremos hoy!_- anunció con su sempiterno buen humor. Scorpius de mala gana volvió a guardas las cosas en su mochila y aguardó a que el profesor lo reubicara. Con un poco de suerte, acababa sentado junto a Will, su nuevo amigo, que lo saludaba desde la otra punta del salón. Le resultaba increíble que hace una semana nadie parecía notar su presencia en el aula, salvo para molestarlo, y ahora aunque fuera solo una persona, alguien se preocupaba por el. Tener amigos era una sensación tan maravillosa, Scorpius casi había olvidado como se sentía, pero después de aquel episodio con Weasley, las cosas parecían brillar.

La gente seguía molestándolo, naturalmente. Pero ahora los fracasados eran cuatro, y la expectativa de no tener que soportar los tormentos completamente solo hacia que sonriera.

Volvió a focalizar su atención en el profesor al ver que no proseguía con su charla, solo para ser testigo de como Rose Weasley le susurraba algo al oído, y el hombre sonreía, arrugando -si se podía aun más- su cara de Shar Pei. Miró a Finch-Fletchley, esperando encontrar alguna distracción, pero el muchacho parecía enfrascado en intercambiar papelitos con otra alumna de su misma casa. Se dedico entonces a analizar a la muchacha que se paraba en el frente de la mazmorra.

El cabello castaño y rizado estaba contenido en un rodete en lo alto de su cabeza, probablemente porque le resultaba mas practico para el fin de la clase. Casi no llevaba maquillaje, solo brillo de labios. Las uñas estaban meticulosamente pintadas de color verde oscuro con franjas plateadas, representando los colores de su casa. No media más de un metro sesenta, quizá un metro cincuenta y ocho, y llevaba el uniforme prolijamente arreglado, con la pollera a la altura de la rodilla, demostrando que no estaba tan desesperada como sus compañeras por captar la atención del público masculino. Podía ser que estuviera algo excedida en peso –lo cual no resultaba extraño en absoluto para aquel que observara como se alimentaba en el Gran Comedor- porque sus caderas eran inusualmente anchas para su edad, pero eso no le impedía parase allí tan derecha, denotando una gran seguridad en si misma.

Scorpius, entonces se pregunto como era posible que él la hubiera intimidado del modo en que lo había hecho, con su cabello rubio tan fino y desprolijo, que le caía sobre el rostro descuidadamente. La constitución delgada y larga de su cuerpo, y el rostro tan idéntico al de su padre que asustaba, la barbilla puntiaguda y la nariz tan respingada que le otorgaba una expresión constante de estar oliendo algo horrible. Él no tenia acné, pero la incipiente barba de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco le impedía tener una buena piel, era extremadamente pálido, eso si. Ni tan siquiera sus ojos podían resultar amenazadores para alguien, con esa extraña tonalidad gris verdoso, y las pestañas transparentes. Sencillamente nunca podría haber imitado la posición del cuerpo de la joven allí delante, porque él siempre iba encorvado, tratando de pasar desapercibido a pesar de su metro ochenta.

Resultaba evidente que la apariencia no era lo que había hecho estragos en la seguridad de Rose, porque claramente la herencia Malfoy de Scorpius no se manifestaba en una presencia física imponente. Sin embargo, era probable que lo que lo hacia tan Malfoy como su padre o cualquier otro pariente –y lo que había acobardado a la castaña adolescente- fuera su forma de expresarse, tan petulante y fría. Él podía ser también muy amigable, pero simplemente en Hogwarts nunca le daban oportunidad de demostrarlo, y con los años, la coraza que lo protegía se había ido haciendo más y más fuerte. Asemejándolo cada vez mas a su progenitor en cuanto a la manera de tratar a sus adversarios. Pues eso eran para el los demás alumnos, contrincantes que querían dañarlo sin que él les diera motivo.

-_Bien_- dijo finalmente Horace, sacando a Scorpius de sus cavilaciones_- Primeramente pido disculpas por haberme distraído tanto durante estos diez minutos. Pero sepan perdonar a un pobre anciano encantado por la conversación tan magnifica de la joven Weasley ¡Comencemos entonces con la reubicación! ¡Thomas y Corner! ¡Potter y Finch-Fletchley! ¡Weasley y Malfoy!_- el profesor guiñó un ojo descaradamente a Rose y siguió enumerando estudiantes. Dejando a Scorpius completamente estupefacto. ¡Era imposible que la agrupación fuera accidental! ¡El promedio de Scorpius solo alcanzaba para aprobar, mientras que Rose era de excelencia! ¡Sencillamente no era algo librado al azar!

Rose tomó asiento a su lado, y le dirigió una mirada expectante. Casi como suponiendo que el chico diría algo.

_-¿Qué fue lo que le pediste al profesor?_- inquirió él, sin defraudar las expectativas de la chica por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a dirigirse la palabra.

-_Le deje bien en claro que guardaba un particular interés por ser tu compañera_- respondió ella con expresión altiva en el rostro. Intentando demostrarle que, a diferencia de él, ella si podía manipular a los profesores para su propia conveniencia.

_-¿Y por qué guardas tal interés?-_ Rose abrió la boca para contestar. Pero el Profesor Slughorn fue mas veloz y comenzó a explicar los pasos a seguir para realizar la poción de Muertos en Vida.

-_Quiero ser tu amiga Scorpius_- murmuró ella luego de un rato. El aludido la miró directamente a los ojos, intentando ver aquel brillo peligroso en ellos, el mismo que en la enfermería le había advertido que no confiara en ella. Efectivamente lo encontró, de manera que guardó silencio, dejando su respuesta a la libre interpretación. Silenciosamente se dispuso a seguir los pasos que la pizarra frente a el indicaba.

Le llamó la atención que el filtro no apareciera en sus libros, pero relacionó dicho hecho con que posiblemente la pócima en cuestión fuera mas avanzada. Aquello era completamente normal en Slughorn, quien ponía ese tipo de pruebas a sus alumnos para ver quienes tenían mayor posibilidad de ser figuras importantes en un futuro.

El líquido en su olla se asemejaba en demasía a una pasta verde y grumosa. Lo cual se debía en gran parte a que Rose Weasley no parecía nada dispuesta a colaborar.

_-¿Podrías ayudarme, no crees?_- le dijo Scorpius luego de que el brebaje comenzara a expedir un olor putrefacto.

_-¿Estas dispuesto a ser mi amigo?-_ preguntó ella ignorando la petición del muchacho.

-_Weasley hazte un favor y madura. En respuesta a tu pregunta, no me interesa ser tu amigo_- la mascara se había caído nuevamente, Scorpius lo supo porque sintió la gélida mirada de la chica a su lado clavada en su rostro.

-_No creo que estés en una condición social que te permita escoger a tus amigos, Malfoy- _repuso Rose en un tono que claramente decía: "Intente ser buena contigo, pero no me dejas mas opción". El rubio cayó en la cuenta del mensaje que las palabras de Weasley escondían segundos antes de que todo el verde contenido del caldero cayera en su cabeza.

Sintió las risas de sus compañeros antes de que recuperara la visión. Y entonces todo sucedió como en cámara lenta. Se puso de pie –chorreando la asquerosa baba- tomó la varita del bolso que descansaba sobre la mesa. Y gritó:

-_¡Calvario!- _a continuación todo el esponjoso cabello de Rose Weasley desapareció de su cabeza, dejándola completamente calva. La chica comenzó a chillar.

_-¡Weasley, Malfoy a la oficina del director, ahora mismo!_- vociferó Slughorn en medio del caos.

**¡Muchas gracias a todos lo que respondieron la pregunta que hice en el capitulo anterior! ¡Prometo que intentare actualizar todos los días, tal y como me pidieron! ¡Gracias también por seguir tomándose el tiempo de leer mi historia! **

**¡Hasta pronto! ¡Espero sus reviews! **


	11. Capitulo 11

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola nuevamente! ¡Lamento la tardanza (aunque no fue tanta como otras veces)! Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de "La Desiluminadora"… Veamos que pasa en el despacho de McGonagall…. ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de los actos de Rose y Scorpius? **

**Todo eso y mucho mas… en el Capitulo 11…**

El despacho de McGonagall siempre le había encantado a Rose. Le parecía un lugar ordenado y pulcro, se respiraba la personalidad estricta de la profesora. Cuadros en cada pared, representando los antiguos directores de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería. Y bibliotecas en cada rincón, por lo demás, todo estaba cuidadosamente archivado, y ningún objeto extraño se podía ver. Todo era perfectamente convencional y delicado. El despacho era circular, y constaba de dos pisos, el balcón del segundo piso dejaba ver extensos muebles con múltiples cajones.

Cada cajón era de un material diferente, representando los diferentes colores de las casas. Plata para Slytherin, Oro para Gryffindor, Bronce para Ravenclaw y de piedra Ónix para Hufflepuff. Cada uno además tenia una piedra de distinto color para adornar, siendo Esmeraldas para Slytherin, Rubíes para Gryffindor, Zafiros para Ravenclaw y Topacios para Hufflepuff.

Dentro de los susodichos compartimientos descansaban las carpetas que contenían los papiros que eran los expedientes de los alumnos.

En ese mismo momento, Minerva McGonagall, contemplaba a los herederos Malfoy y Weasley con rostro avinagrado. Y delante de ella, en el suntuoso escritorio de madera brillante, descansaban dos carpetas de brillante color verde. Los legajos de Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.

Ambos adolescentes dirigían su mirada a cualquier punto del cuarto, menos a la mujer que se encontraba delante de ellos. El olor que el temor de los jóvenes podía sentirse desde cualquier punto de la habitación. Sabían perfectamente que se encontraban en problemas. El cabello de Rose ya había vuelto a crecer, pues el hechizo que Scorpius empleo contra ella solo duraba unos minutos. Sin embargo, la chica debió pasearse por todo el recorrido hasta el despacho de la directora exhibiendo su resplandeciente calva. Scorpius en cambio, tuvo que desprenderse de su túnica, para enviarla directamente a la lavandería. Pero la baba verde aun descansaba en el resto de su uniforme y todo su rubio cabello se encontraba teñido de ese color, por no hablar de su rostro.

De buenas a primeras se habían convertido en el hazmerreir del colegio. La diferencia radicaba en que, con unas cuantas amenazas Rose podía conseguir que todos los que de ella se reían, rieran aun mas de Scorpius. Pero Scorpius no podía hacer nada al respecto. Además, algo en la gélida mirada de la muchacha le decía que desde hacia media hora, encabezaba la lista de personas indeseables de la chica.

Rose no comprendía como era que aquello estaba sucediendo. Sencillamente había perdido los estribos. No podía creer que nuevamente Scorpius Malfoy frustrara sus planes, y además ¡La ridiculizara frente a toda la clase! Bien, era probable que en aquella ocasión en particular, su temperamento Weasley le hubiera jugado en contra, y en lugar de estallar e insultarlo delicadamente para luego humillarlo o trazar un plan que garantizara el fin de la vida social del muchacho, su vena violenta despertó y simplemente volcó la olla entera sobre Scorpius.

_-Me temo, que esta en mi deber de directora castigarlos. Y en mi deber de persona anunciarles que estoy inmensamente decepcionada de ambos- _Rose sintió como los colores huían de su rostro. Era cierto que pasaba mucho tiempo en la dirección, por quejas de los otros padres, pero nunca se pudo probar anda, y McGonagall siempre le creía, de forma que salía ilesa. Hoy, no obstante era diferente. La habían visto en la escena del crimen, con las manos en la masa. Y el profesor que más la adoraba estaba de testigo. No existía forma de que pudiera salir ilesa de eso. Las probabilidades eran nulas, pero ella estúpidamente las había albergado. Ahora –esto se le estaba haciendo costumbre, y no era precisamente una de las buenas- McGonagall las había tomada, destrozado y bailado en los restos, exactamente igual que Malfoy con sus planes. ¿Se trataba acaso de una conspiración en su contra? ¿Tanta envidia le tenia la gente? Es decir, de los alumnos se lo esperaba ¿Pero los profesores? Era cierto que sabia mas que algunos de ellos, y se los hacia notar… Pero ellos odiaban aun mas al Huron hijo, y Rose llanamente no podía ver como se les cruzó por la cabeza aliarse con tal fracasado para hundirla.

-_Pero profesora… ¿Puedo llamarla Minerva?- _Eso siempre funcionaba, le daba un grado de confianza con los profesores, y estos acababan por aceptar sus ideas o tragarse sus engaños. McGonagall negó con la cabeza. Y Rose maldijo mentalmente –_Bien, profesora. El señor Malfoy me provocó, usted bien sabe que no soy una adolescente agresiva ni mucho menos. No hubiera actuado así sin una provocación previa_- le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a la anciana, quien le respondió con una mirada gélida.

-_¿Una provocación, Weasley?- _saltó Malfoy, poniéndose de pie- _¡Solo porque no guardo interés en lamerte las suelas como todo mundo, me tiras una poción mal hecha en la cabeza! ¿¡Quien crees que eres Weasley!?_

_-¡Señor Malfoy!-_ McGonagall estaba escandalizada, tanto que su voz se elevo unas octavas, transformándose en algo similar a un chillido.

-_¿¡Quien te crees tu que eres Malfoy!?- _replicó Rose poniéndose de pie también- _¡Ya en una ocasión te deje bien en claro como era la escala social aquí! ¡Parece que aun no lo has comprendido! _

_-¡Señorita Weasley!- _El rostro de la directora estaba tan rojo, que parecía que era cuestión de tiempo para que le diera un infarto.

_-¡YA BASTA!-_ la voz de Albus Dumbledore se alzó por entre las otras como un faro en medio de las tinieblas. Potente y autoritaria. Desde su cuadro, sobre el escritorio de McGonagall, el anciano hombre les dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria a los alumnos. El silencio fue inmediato, y tanto Rose como Scorpius volvieron a sentarse, intimidados –_Creo que claramente no guardan ningún respeto por las figuras de autoridad. Sus padres estarían avergonzados de conocer su comportamiento. Ambos provienen de familias muy importantes en el mundo mágico, para bien o para mal Señor Malfoy_- agrego al ver que el chico había abierto la boca dispuesto a replicar- _Y parece que no son capaces siquiera, de respetar el hecho de que algunos de nosotros gozaríamos de un poco de paz._ _Ahora si mi querida Minerva, puedes proseguir._

_-Gracias Albus, por la ayuda- _Respondió la mujer, volteándose para dirigirle una mirada al cuadro. Ante este desliz, Rose aprovechó y le saco la lengua a Scorpius. –_Púdrete Malfoy_- pensó.

-_Madura Weasley_- fue lo que leyó en los labios de su compañero como respuesta. La castaña estaba por agregar algo más, pero la Profesora McGonagall, volvió a mirarlos fijamente. Casi como sospechando que se habían insultado mientras no los veía.

-_El castigo de ambos consistirá en, primeramente no poder regresar a sus casas por las vacaciones de Navidad la semana entrante, y en segundo lugar, a partir de mañana y hasta dentro de un mes, se presentaran todos los días una hora antes del desayuno y de la cena para ayuda en las cocinas a nuestros empleados, los elfos domésticos. En caso de que los acontecimientos hoy acaecidos se repitan, las cosas se trataran de forma diferente. Pueden retirarse. _

Rose realizó el camino hasta la puerta del despacho en estado de shock. No podía creer que aquello estaba realmente sucediendo. Un mes completo a solas –los elfos no eran seres humanos, de forma que para ella no contaban- con Scorpius Malfoy, la persona –se atrevería a decir- que mas odiaba en todo el mundo, cocinando. Sin embargo, lo peor no era eso, lo peor estaba por venir. Y es que Rose era prefecta desde ese año, y la semana anterior había tenido que ver quienes se quedaban para vacaciones y quienes regresaban a sus hogares.

Todo el quinto año de la casa Slytherin volvería a casa.

Eso implicaba una semana a solas con Scorpius Malfoy. Seguida por un mes cocinando con elfos domésticos y un hurón.

Rose no veía como iba a salir viva de ello.

**¿Interesante verdad? Yo tampoco veo como va a sobrevivir Rose a este embrollo… pero algo se le ocurrirá a nuestra querida/odiada serpiente… **

**Les comunico que es probable que vuelva a tardarme en actualizar. Pero esta vez, será por una buena causa… Lo cierto es que estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, sobre el cual no daré muchos detalles (por no decir ningún detalle) puesto que se encuentra aun en fase Beta… **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan por aquí! (Espero pronto tomarme el tiempo suficiente como para responder los reviews) ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**¿Un review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**¡Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de "La Desiluminadora"! Solo puedo decirles que algo mas inesperado que el castigo les espera a Rose y Scorpius…. **

**¡Descúbranlo a continuación!**

El invierno había llegado a Hogwarts. Los extensos terrenos de la escuela, el campo de Quidditch, las altas torres y torreones, absolutamente toda la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se hallaba cubierta por un manto blanco celestial, que le daba un aspecto aun más mágico si se podía.

A Scorpius el inverno le fascinaba, amaba la nieve, y además, las bajas temperaturas le daban la oportunidad de quedarse dentro del castillo sin parecer mas extraño que de costumbre, puesto que pocos eran los valientes que se aventuraban a abandonar la calidez de las chimeneas para participar de una guerra de nieve. Por otro lado, Slughorn siempre se quejaba del frio que hacia en sus mazmorras durante esas épocas del año, y luego de algún tiempo Pomona Sprout también se sumó a esas quejas. De forma que McGonagall había decidido que tanto Pociones como Herbologia pasaran a dictarse en salones libres, al menos durante el invierno. Para Scorpius esto era sinónimo de trabajar solo, y lejos de cualquier sustancia asquerosa que, por acción de sus compañeros, podría acabar en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, este año, algo había arruinado su preciado y tranquilo invierno. Y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido, Rose Weasley.

El castigo que le habían impuesto por culpa de aquella pedante castaña, ya de por si le había molestado. Ahora tenía prohibido regresar a su casa por las Navidades, y la sola idea de abandonar a su familia, le causaba repulsión. Él amaba a su familia, y anhelaba pasar las festividades con ellos. Además el solo pensar en su padre, su madre y su abuela cenando en absoluta soledad, le hacia sentir que estaba faltando a su deber de hijo y nieto. Comparado con aquello, la otra parte del castigo –ayudar en las cocinas- le resultaba casi cómica.

Pero toda aquello era soportable si se lo comparaba con lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

_-¡Agua en los cuartos! ¡Agua en los cuartos!-_ una niña de segundo año irrumpió en el centro de la sala común desde el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones femeninas, con expresión aterrorizada en el rostro.

_-¿En que cuarto exactamente?-_ oyó Scorpius que Rose Weasley le preguntaba a la niña con toda tranquilidad. Cumpliendo con esmero y delicadeza su papel de perfecta prefecta.

_-En…en el… ¡En el de las niñas de quinto!_- la pequeña sonrió, claramente complacida por haber sido de ayuda. Pero Rose Weasley ni siquiera se detuvo a agradecerle. Scorpius no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, aquel era el cuarto de la enana altanera. Y fracasado o no, él era un Slytherin, y ver a sus enemigos desdichados le resultaba extremadamente placentero.

Probablemente el grito de Rose se halla oído desde la torre de Astronomía, porque al menos a Scorpius, lo dejo momentáneamente aturdido. A continuación se escucharon una serie de maldiciones, y el golpe seco de una cabeza colisionando contra el suelo. La chica había colapsado. Instintivamente Scorpius volteo la cabeza hacia el origen del ruido. Solo para ver como rápidamente se propagaba un charco de agua desde el corredor. La imagen del pequeño cuerpo de Rose Weasley, tendido en el suelo, completamente empapado, le resulto tan placentera. Verla tan humillada, era sencillamente magnifico.

Scorpius rio con sorna, y abandono su sala común, esperando recuperar la paz que hasta ahora tenia allí. La biblioteca seria una buena opción para esperar la media hora que faltaba para la cena. En el camino que llevaba hasta la misma, el rubio muchacho no se cruzo con nadie. Y es que casi un ochenta porciento de Hogwarts había abandonado el establecimiento para regresar a sus casas, incluidos los nuevos amigos de Scorpius y la pandilla de Weasley al completo. Lo cual explica porque la chica se refugiaba en su sala común en lugar de andar por ahí pavoneándose.

Un claro ejemplo de la gran ausencia de estudiantes era el hecho de que Slughorn prefiriera posponer la gran fiesta anual que su Club de Las Eminencias celebraba, hasta después de que las vacaciones acabaran. Pero a pesar de ello, aquella mañana una tímida niña de primero de Ravenclaw se había acercado hasta Scorpius durante el desayuno para alcanzarle una nota del profesor, la misma lo invitaba a concurrir a una "pequeña reunión para conmemorar tan bella época del año" el día veinticinco al mediodía. Para aquello faltaban cinco días, pero Scorpius no tenia planes de ir. Sobretodo por la pequeña e insignificante regla de llevar pareja.

Sabia muy bien que estaba faltando a su castigo, pero los elfos le prometieron no delatarlo. Aquel día no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada en particular, y mucho menos de tener que pasar una hora encerrado con más de cien elfos domésticos y Weasley. Que a juzgar por su voz chillona y mandona, parecía un elfo más.

Aquello lo llevaba bastante bien. Solo terminó cubierto de harina una vez, luego de que se mofara de su compañera de castigo debido a su baja estatura. Y desde aquello, parecían haber firmado un contrato implícito para no dirigirse la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

En síntesis, todo parecía salir mejor que lo que había esperado. Aun mejor si se toman en cuenta las pesadillas recurrentes que lo asecharon durante los tres días posteriores a la charla con McGonagall, pesadillas en las cuales Rose se transformaba en una horrible mutante mitad serpiente mitad bruja de cuento muggle, -conservando solo la vocecita irritante y la cabellera de león- y procedía a zambullirlo en una olla de agua hirviendo.

La hora de la cena llegó finalmente, y él se encamino hacia el Gran Comedor, sin siquiera preocuparse por esconderse. Pues sabia muy bien que McGonagall estaría ocupada solucionando el asunto de la inundación. No pudo evitar reprimir una risa, al recordar los gritos de Weasley.

No le sorprendió la ausencia de la castaña en la despoblada mesa de Slytherin, era lógico que solo pudiera estar en dos lugares, y ninguno de ellos era El Gran Comedor. La enfermería o el despacho de la directora eran aquellos dos lugares.

Por un instante pensó que Rose se paseaba demasiado a menudo por su mente, pero asoció aquello al gran odio y rechazo que sentía hacia ella. ¡Si ni siquiera era bonita! ¡No existía motivo alguno para que ella vagara en sus pensamientos en otro sentido! De hecho, él nunca le había prestado atención hasta antes que la muchacha se obsesionara repentinamente con su persona. Le perecía una chiquilla mal criada y caprichosa, común en todos los aspectos y desesperada por resaltar.

El bullicio habitual parecía haber desaparecido del Gran Comedor, siendo suplantado por una calma tan grande que resultaba espeluznante, hacia donde quiera que Scorpius mirara, encontraba grandes huecos entre el alumnado. Demostrando la poca gente que decidió quedarse en el castillo. Aburrido, Scorpius comenzó a contarlos distraídamente.

No quería decirlo, pero lo hacia con la única intención de que Rose Weasley desapareciera de su mente.

Llevaba cincuenta y tres cuando su plato quedo vacío. Y siéndose muy satisfecho, no solo por la comida tan deliciosa que no había tenido que ayudar a preparar, sino porque su objetivo de dejar de pensar en Weasley estaba cumplido, lanzó un sonoro bostezo y se puso de pie. Dispuesto a dirigirse hacia la acolchada cama de su habitación desocupada.

La sala común estaba desierta, salvo por el profesor Flitwick, la directora McGonagall y aquel gnomo insufrible que recibía el nombre de Rose. Era obvio que intentaban solucionar la inundación. Scorpius pasó sin prestarles ninguna atención, demasiado concentrado en la imagen de su cama mullida, tan cálida con aquel edredón verde intenso.

Apenas había tocado su lecho cuando los brazos de Morfeo los arrastraron hasta la impenetrable tierra de los sueños.

Aquel era un buen sueño. Lo sabia porque los colores eran nítidos y brillantes, y él se sentía en una nube, lo cual le indicaba que estaba relajado. Se trataba de un partido de Quidditch, Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Un clásico, y él era el capitán. Iban ganando y todos gritaban su nombre.

A continuación se encontró en los vestidores, eran de color verde jade en su totalidad. Y supo que se los estaba inventando pues nunca había estado allí. De repente, dejo de sentir el agua de la ducha en su piel y el escenario volvió a cambiar.

Estaba en la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn y una chica iba a su lado. Era hermosa, lo sabía ya que todos se volteaban a contemplarla. Él no podía ver su rostro. Pero su pecho estaba hinchado de orgullo, sintiéndose importante por haber logrado tanto en un solo día.

La chica comenzó a voltearse, como para decirle algo. Sacudiendo unos rizos bien armados, casi artificiales. Pero cuando estaba a punto de ver su rostro, tres golpes consecutivos en la puerta de su habitación lo despertaron. Arrastrándolo de vuelta al mundo real.

_-¿Qué?-_ gruño. La puerta se abrió, y un tímido rayo de luz debeló el rostro ceniciento de Rose Weasley. La muchacha de sus pesadillas –que parecía aparecérsele hasta en la sopa desde un tiempo a esta parte- vestía un pijama de color celeste claro, sin ningún tipo de estampado. Sobrio.

_-¿Qué diablos quie… ¡Ah! ¡Buenas noches profesora McGonagall!_- el rostro de la mujer apareció detrás de la estudiante, dirigiéndole una mirada severa. Claramente oyó el insulto.

_-La señorita Weasley se quedara en su cuarto hasta que encontremos una solución a la pérdida en su habitación_- anunció. El cerebro de Scorpius pareció desconectarse un segundo. Para luego procesar lo que la mujer había dicho. Aquel pequeño monstruo se quedaría en SU cuarto, y debía impedirlo… Le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a la chica, solo para ver como escupía fuego por los ojos. Notoriamente aquello le gustaba tan poco como a él.

_-¿Por qué debe quedarse aquí, señora?_- inquirió Scorpius, intentando contener el desagrado en su voz.

-_Porque no podemos, ni debemos mezclar cursos, señor Malfoy._

_-¿Pero si géneros?-_ no podía permitir que la chica durmiera allí. Era como convivir con el enemigo _-¿No estaba eso prohibido también, señora?_

-_Lo estaba, pero en vista de que la sala común de Slytherin tiene baños separados de las habitaciones, no hemos encontrado problema alguno_- delante de McGonagall, Rose palideció.

-_Pero, señora ¿No se trataba solo de una filtración en la ventana del cuarto?-_ este era su ultimo recurso, si aquello fallaba. Scorpius estaba muerto.

-_Eso parecía, señor Malfoy. De hecho, consideramos que con un "Reparo" todo se solucionaría, sin embargo, la señorita Weasley despertó con su dormitorio nuevamente inundado. Y al inspeccionar con más detenimiento nos hemos dado cuenta de que alguien ha encantado la grieta. Quizá al profesor Slughorn le lleve un par de días solucionarlo. _

_-¿Y porque no se encarga el profesor Flitwick? _– esta vez Rose fue quien hablo. Con la voz elevada unas octavas por la desesperación.

-_Señorita Weasley, ya le he dicho que eso no le corresponde al profesor Flitwick, puesto que no es el jefe de su casa_- la mujer hizo una pausa y suspiro, juntando paciencia- _En fin, no he venido aquí a discutirlo, saben muy bien que ninguno de los dos se encuentra en situación de protestar, de manera que es una decisión ya tomada_- dicho esto, la profesora dejo una caja, donde probablemente se encontraban algunas de las pertenencias de Weasley, sobre la cama más próxima a la puerta, y se retiro. Cerrando la puerta tras de si, y dejando a los dos adolescentes completamente aterrorizados e irritados.

_-Te odio_- dijo Rose, como echándole la culpa de todos sus males al joven rubio que se hallaba tendido en su cama, sumido en un espiral de desesperación.

-_Y yo a ti_- respondió este, mirando el techo.

Y él que se había atrevido a pensar que las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo esperado ¡Que tonto fue! Se trataba solo de la calma que precede a la tormenta. Pues ahora mismo, Scorpius sabía muy bien que no saldría vivo de aquello.

**¡Pobre de ti Scorpius! ¡Ahora es él quien no sabe como va a sobrevivir a Rose!**

**No se ustedes lectores/as… pero… ¿No seria mejor que se rindan y ya? ¡Pero no! Son tan obstinados los dos…**

**Entre otras cosas y cambiando de tema…sé que hace mucho que no respondo los reviews, pero les comento que he descubierto que tenia bloqueada la salida y entrada de MP, ahora mismo he desactivado aquello, de forma que en los días siguientes –si todo sale según lo planeado- me pondré a responder los reviews por ese medio.**

**Por otro lado, ¿Recuerdan el proyecto sobre el cual les conté en el capitulo anterior? Pues bien, tengo previsto publicarlo hoy mismo, de hecho ahora mismo me encuentro dándole los últimos toques. Solo me resta decirles que me hace mucha ilusión, así que espero que les guste tanto como a mí…**

**¡Esto ha sido todo por hoy! ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**¡No olviden dejar sus reviews!**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola otra vez! ¡Fue una larga espera lo sé! Pero finalmente después de sortear ocupaciones varias, problemas familiares (nada grave no se asusten) y un inmenso bloqueo, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de "La Desiluminadora"**

Tenía mucho sueño, eso era todo lo que podía pensar mientras preparaba panqueques en la parte de la cocina que se encontraba debajo de la mesa Gryffindor. Los elfos que se encargaban de preparar la comida que posteriormente alimentaria a los leones, vestían pequeños delantales rojo escarlata. Con bordes amarillos y el escudo de la casa estampado en el pecho. El uniforme era similar en todos los elfos, variando solo el color, dependiendo de la casa a la que estaban asignados. Eran veinticinco por casa. De forma que en aquella inmensa cocina, se aglomeraban cien elfos, mas los que estaban allí de paso, pues trabajaban en otras cosas –limpiando el castillo, por ejemplo- aquellos llevaban uniformes negros, con el logo de Hogwarts estampado en sus pechos.

La noche anterior, Rose no había podido conciliar el sueño. La sola ida de tener a quien mas odiaba en toda la escuela descansando en la cama continua a la suya le provocaba nauseas.

_-¿Le sucede algo señorita Weasley?-_ inquirió uno de los elfos que trabajaban junto a ella.

-_Toffey, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Rose_- contesto la aludida, ignorando la pregunta del elfo- _Realmente no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo._

-_Toffey lo siente señorita Weasley, pero Toffey no puede llamarla así ¿Realmente no se siente mal? Toffey esta muy preocupado._

-_Nada más lejos Toffey, solo estoy algo cansada. Anoche no dormí nada bien_- eso pareció ser suficiente para el elfo, quien retomo las actividades que anteriormente había estado realizando.

Rose, en cambio, permaneció meditando unos minutos mas. Pensando en lo mucho que su situación había cambiado desde que volcó aquella poción en la cabeza del rubio que en esos momentos se hallaba cocinando en la mesa más lejana a la suya. Haciendo reír a un par de elfos. Hermione, por ejemplo, realmente se enfadó. No le envió una carta vociferadora, ni nada semejante. Pero las palabras en la carta que Rose recibió la mañana posterior a la reunión con McGonagall destilaban desilusión. Y eso por no hablar del hecho de que muchos de sus "súbditos" parecían haberle perdido gran parte del respeto que le tenían. Y es que la imagen de ella calva, caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts aun permanecía demasiado fresca en sus mentes como para poder tomarla enserio.

-_El señor Malfoy es muy bueno con los elfos_- dijo Toffey al advertir que Rose clavaba su mirada en Scorpius.

-_Me importa un comino cuan buena gente sea con ustedes, le odio. Ha arruinado mi vida en menos de lo que canta un gallo_- respondió Rose con palabras envenenadas.

-_Su madre no vería bien que hable así de sus compañeros_- comunicó de repente una de las elfas más ancianas que habitaban aquella cocina.

-_Mi madre no vería bien muchas de mis actitudes en Hogwarts, pero por suerte se quedan dentro de estas paredes de piedra_- repuso la castaña. Sabiendo de sobra la verdad en aquella frase. Manchaba el honor de su apellido y el legado de sus padres cada vez que abría la boca. Pero eso solo la hacia mas fuerte y resistente a los golpes. Ya bastante bien conocía el destino que le deparaba el ser una digna Weasley. Para eso, prefería ser la oveja negra- _Además, no creo que hallas conocido a mi madre lo suficiente como para hablar con tanta seguridad sobre su personalidad ¿Me equivoco?_

_-Ummy no quiere ser irrespetuosa, señorita Weasley. Pero Ummy debe decirle que se equivoca. Ummy conoció a su madre cuando ella una alumna de Hogwarts. Su madre siempre fue muy buena con todos, incluso cuando la mayoría no eran buenos con ella- _la elfina le dirigió una mirada tan directa con aquellos ojos verde intenso. Que Rose sintió como si la traspasara con rayos X.

_-¿Quieres decir que hostigaban a mamá?_- preguntó Rose, dejándose llevar por una curiosidad real por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-_Su madre era hija de muggles_- respondió Ummy, como si eso resolviera todo interrogante- _La molestaban casi tanto como al señor Malfoy._

Rose hizo un mohín, y volvió a preparar los panqueques. No quería oirá nada que pudiera hacerla sentir culpable. Aquel idiota albino era eso, un idiota. Y se merecía todo lo que le sucedía. Nada de lo que un elfo anciano dijera podría cambiar eso.

Mientras realizaba los panqueques, una y otra vez. Vertiendo aquel liquido, esperando, volteando el futuro panqueque con la espátula, sacando el producto terminado y dejándolo en un plato. Nuevamente vertiendo el líquido… Dejó que su mente vagara en las actividades que estarían realizando ahora mismo sus primos. Bien, probablemente ahora mismo no, pues estarían bien dormiditos en sus camas, pero quizá en un par de horas.

Estarían en la Madriguera. Acomodados como podían en los escasos cuartos. Siempre destinaban uno a las niñas, otro a los niños, y los dos restantes a los padres. No era muy cómodo, pero si muy divertido. A Rose particularmente le encantaba oír las riñas de Tío Harry, Tío George y su padre sobre quien se quedaba con el colchón mas cómodo, la almohada mas mullida, etcétera. Seguidas de las reprimendas de sus respectivas esposas. Aunque Tío Charlie, Tío Bill y Tío Percy tampoco se quedaban muy atrás. Además, ver enfadada a Tía Fleur podía resultar tan gracioso como aterrador. Al fin y al cabo, era en parte veela.

Probablemente despertarían en una o dos horas más. Y la abuela Molly les estaría esperando con el majestuoso desayuno, mas delicioso incluso que el preparado en Hogwarts. Luego de atiborrarse de alimentos, celebrarían una de sus desopilantes reuniones en el "Cobertizo ultra secreto de los primos Weasley", para ponerse al día de sus mas recientes actividades.

Rose si que lo había pasado bien en aquella destartalada habitación que alguna vez había oficiado de garaje.

Un juego de Quidditch seria lo siguiente. Pero como no todo era entrenamiento en La Madriguera, Molly saldría a exigirles, en actitud de matriarca, que colaboraran con la limpieza de la casa. De mala gana ellos se pondrían en ello. Para acabar cubiertos de tierra, polvo, barro y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas.

Cuando estaba con ellos, Rose era otra persona. Era ella misma, riendo, gritando, y solamente divirtiéndose. Sin tener que preocuparse por lo que sus estúpidos compañeros pensaran. Aquellos eran su familia, su punto fuerte. Y nunca iban a traicionarla.

Aun así, se negaba a confiar completamente en ellos. Por mucho que los amara, y que ahora mismo, los extrañara, Rose tenia bien en claro que sus primos tenían otras amistades. Amistades que no la tenían en mucho estima, por lo cual esperarían que ella diera un paso en falso para destruirla.

Quizá pecaba de ser muy desconfiada, pero no tropezaría dos veces con la misma piedra.

_-Sabe…- _comenzó Ummy, sacándola de sus cavilaciones- _Usted y el señor Malfoy harían una bonita pareja- _aquel "inocente" comentario, provocó que a Rose se le cayera el cuenco de vidrio que instantes antes había estado revolviendo mecánicamente. El estruendo trajo como resultado las cien cabezas de los elfos, y la de Scorpius, volteándose a ver que había sucedido. Interrumpiendo momentáneamente sus actividades- _Ambos tienen poca confianza en si mismos. Tal vez podrían ayudarse mutuamente- _continuo Ummy como si nada hubiera sucedido.

**¡Eso ha sido todo por hoy! ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews! (Sé que prometí contestarlos, pero últimamente tengo muy poco tiempo, juro solemnemente que voy a hacerlo en cuanto pueda) ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**Por otro lado, para aquellos/as que siguen mi otra historia "Enredos de Pelo de Thestral" les comunico que el segundo capitulo esta tardando en salir del horno por cuestiones de inspiración. (No se hacen una idea lo frustrante que resulta tener escrito hasta el quinto pero que el segundo sencillamente no haga acto de presencia) Pero estén tranquilos/as que no tengo planes de abandonar…**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola! Esta vez no las he hecho esperar tanto, así que no se pueden quejar, Jajajaja… ¡En fin! No me ando con mas rodeos, y aquí les dejo el decimocuarto capitulo de "La Desiluminadora"**

_-¿Para quién dices que es este pastel?-_ preguntó Scorpius mientras decoraba con esmero los bordes de aquella tarta. Así era él, trataba de dar lo mejor de si en cada actividad que emprendía. El problema solía radicar en que, en ocasiones, lo mejor de si no era suficiente para opacar su apellido.

_-Para la señorita Weasley-_ respondió Ummy, la elfina domestica que trabajaba junto a él.

_-¿Para Weasley?- _inquirió sorprendido Scorpius. Quizá aun mas sorprendido que cuando un elfo domestico se le apareció en medio de su cuarto invitándolo a bajar a las cocinas el día veinticuatro de diciembre por la noche, luego de la cena. En si, aquello no había resultado muy sorpresivo para Scorpius, debido a que desde que el castigo comenzó, él no tardo en forjar una excelente relación con los pequeños trabajadores de las cocinas. Tal vez debido a que estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de elfos.

_-Así es señor Malfoy, Ummy cree que seria una muy buena idea que usted le regalara algo a su compañera por Navidad. _

_-Pues te has olvidado de agregar veneno de basilisco a la receta, Ummy_- respondió cortante Scorpius. Sencillamente no veía como aquella idea se podría haber cruzado por la cabeza de la elfina. Probablemente era producto de su ancianidad.

_-Ummy cree que una bandera blanca seria mejor idea-_ repuso la elfina con humor. Haciendo alusión a aquel símbolo universal de paz.

_-Scorpius no lo cree-_ dijo él, parodiándola. Aunque la idea en si le resultaba bastante tentadora. Seria capaz de poner un banderín blanco solo para ver la cara de Weasley cuando recibiera aquel pastel… ¿Sonreiría? Hasta ahora Scorpius nunca había tenido oportunidad de verla sonreír, pero algo le decía que ella debía de poseer una bella sonrisa. Puesto que por algo se cuidaba tanto de guardarla. Scorpius pensó que aquel a quien ella le regalara su sonrisa debía considerarse muy afortunado. A él, por el momento solo le otorgaba muecas de odio.

Y eso estaba bien, porque era lo correcto… ¿Verdad?

_-Aunque pensándolo bien, tu idea no es tan mala. Después de todo aun nos quedan unas semanas más de castigo por delante. Y no quisiera volver tomar un baño de harina a la fuerza. _

_-Ummy ya le ha dicho a la señorita Weasley lo que piensa de la relación que ustedes dos deberían tener. Fue por eso que la señorita Weasley rompió aquel recipiente hace unos días. A Ummy le pareció que no se lo tomaba muy bien- _comentó como si nada su pequeña compañera de labor.

_-¿Y que es lo que piensas Ummy?- _aquel comentario había logrado despertar la curiosidad de Scorpius. Después de todo, la opinión de unos seres tan puros y sinceros como los elfos, debía resultarle importante.

_-Ummy piensa que deberían estar juntos. Eso seria lo mejor para ambos- _Extrañamente Scorpius no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Aquello era algo que sin saber, estaba esperando escuchar.

Ummy no estaba tan errada en su afirmación. Juntos, él y Weasley serian imparables. Con sus lenguas afiladas como navajas, llegar a la cima seria solo un juego de niños.

¡Que va! Compartir tanto tiempo con ella lo estaba ablandando eso es todo. Rose Weasley seguía siendo una adolescente malcriada y caprichosa, desesperada por llamar la atención.

No obstante, resultaba tan tierna e inofensiva cuando dormía. ¡No es como si Scorpius se hubiera quedado despierto viéndola dormir, ni mucho menos! Pero algunas noches tenia dificultades para conciliar el sueño, y verla acurrucada en su cama, con los rizos desparramados por la almohada, le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Por otro lado, se convertía fácilmente en una furia cuando algo quedaba fuera de lugar en el cuarto. Y es que ella era una maniática de la limpieza y el orden. De hecho, Scorpius se había vuelto mas desordenado solo para verla chillar y maldecir como un trol mientras juntaba diversos objetos desperdigados por doquier.

Pero él no iba a reconocer ninguna de esas cosas. Jamás. Scorpius odiaba a Weasley. Y así seguiría siendo. Además… Will, Ian y Frank lo matarían si llegaban a enterarse de que estaba fraternizando con el enemigo.

El pastel, por su parte, no parecía propenso a inducir ningún mal entendido. Era una inofensiva ofrenda de paz, eso es todo.

_-Mira, Ummy, aceptare tu idea del regalo de Navidad, pero no dejaré de decirte que tu fantasía de una pareja Malfoy-Weasley nunca va a suceder._

Bonito. Esa era la palabra con la que Scorpius definiría el resultado de sus horas de trabajo en la cocina.

Era blanco, muy blanco por fuera. Y de chocolate por dentro. Una bandera blanca estaba incrustada en el. Y llegaba la inscripción "Feliz Navidad, Weasley" con letras negras.

Scorpius no pudo dejar de sentirse orgulloso de sus dotes culinarios mientras lo depositaba en una bonita caja verde con moño plateado. –_Muy original tu elección de colores_- se dijo. Sin embargo tenía un motivo para escoger los colores de su casa para el envoltorio. Y es que al no conocer los colores favoritos de su compañera, se dejo guiar por la obsesión que ella parecía tener con la combinación esmeralda y plata de la casa de las serpientes.

El silencio fue su compañero durante el breve recorrido que separaba las cocinas de su sala común. Pues nadie había abandonado su lecho aun. Debían ser las siete de la mañana, pero Scorpius no solo estaba acostumbrado a madrugar, debido a su incapacidad de dormir hasta muy entrado el mediodía. Sino que quería adelantarse para sorprender a Rose con aquel particular regalo.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto que compartía momentáneamente con ella, con sumo cuidado de no despertarla. Y se detuvo a observarla en las penumbras. Con su rostro apenas iluminado por los vagos rayos de luz de producía la estufa. Rose estaba tranquila, lo indicaba su respiración regular. Y parecía una niña entre tantos paquetes que se aglomeraban entorno a ella.

Scorpius también tenía muchos regalos, pero no sentía curiosidad por abrirlos. Aquel día toda su concentración estaba focalizada en el regalo que llevaba entre sus manos –cada vez más sudorosas- mientras se acercaba a Weasley.

Se aclaró sonoramente la garganta, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para despertarla. Sin contar con el sueño pesado de la castaña.

_-Rose-_ dijo mientras sacudía ligeramente su brazo. Sintiendo como tanto el nombre como el contacto le quemaban con una intensidad asombrosa. Aquel calor pareció propagarse por su cuerpo hasta verse representado en forma de rubor en sus pálidas mejillas-_Rose-_ repitió, mientras la sacudía mas intensamente.

_-¿Qué diablos quieres?-_ respondió finalmente ella con voz ronca.

_-Feliz Navidad-_ le comunicó el con una sonrisa que inconscientemente se dibujo en su rostro.

Ella salto como un resorte de su cama, con los rizos esponjados alrededor de su cara, dándole la imagen de un pequeño león castaño. Scorpius aprovecho la situación, y antes de que ella pudiera escoger alguno de los múltiples paquetes, le coloco el que contenía el pastel entre las manos.

Rose le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, y se dispuso a abrirlo.

_-Ni creas que me lo comeré sin antes hacérselo probar a alguien-_ fue todo lo que ella dijo como agradecimiento.

Scorpius no esperaba nada más, pero sin quererlo en su corazón había albergado esperanzas de que la Navidad ablandara a aquella muchacha de hielo. De manera que cuando comprobó que ella no le dedicaría ningún tipo de bonitas palabras de agradecimiento. Se dirigió a su cama, dispuesto a abrir sus propios regalos.

Al fin y al cabo, eran los que deberían haber ocupado su mente en lugar de estúpidos pasteles de paz.

Recogió el primero que encontró, y comenzó a abrirlo sin ganas. Pero antes se permitió dirigirle una última mirada a aquella chica con la que compartía habitación. Esperando que ella recapacitara y le agradeciera el buen acto.

En el mismo momento en que la gris mirada de Scorpius se clavo en ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Rose Weasley. Claramente creyendo que su rubio compañero lo le prestaba atención.

Scorpius entonces, volvió a su labor de desenvolver paquetes. Disimulando como todo un experto su movimiento anterior.

En ese instante en el que contemplo la sonrisa de Rose, lo supo. Supo que sin importar que, ella nunca reconocería los buenos actos de él. Y supo también que lucharía hasta el fin de los tiempos por recibir una de esas sonrisas, una dedicada solamente a él. Porque también supo que estaba perdido y ya no tenia vuelta atrás. Efectivamente compartir tanto tiempo con ella lo había ablandando. Demasiado.

**¡Y otra vez Ummy haciendo de las suyas! Estoy analizando seriamente si no se tratará de una rencarnación de Cupido… Tal vez, ¿Quién sabe?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews! **

**Desde ya muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan siempre, y a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus opiniones… ¡Hasta pronto!**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola! Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el capitulo quince de "La Desiluminadora"**

La reunión de Navidad. Que emocionante. Rose no podía creer lo patética que se sentía mientras se enfundaba a si misma en un vestido amarillo con flores blancas, largo hasta la rodilla. Y luego se ponía una abrigada capa de invierno por encima.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez si Slughorn no tendría algo mejor que hacer que fastidiar a los estudiantes con estúpidas celebraciones a las que nadie quería asistir.

Si bien, la idea de pertenecer a ese selecto club de estudiantes que era "El Club de las Eminencias" aun la entusiasmaba tanto como el primer día, era el hecho de tener que encontrarse sola entre múltiples parejas babosas lo que la alteraba. Le indignaba ver como la supuesta "elite" de la escuela utilizaba esas celebraciones para pavonearse con sus conquistas mas recientes.

Era por ello que, a pesar de la regla implícita –y otras veces no tan implícita- de llevar acompañante, Rose siempre asistía sola.

Por otro lado tenia la esperanza de que la tortura no durara tanto en esta ocasión, debido a los pocos estudiantes que asistirían a la "fiesta".

Definitivamente solo debía pensar en la comida. Esa seria su motivación. Pues al fin y al cabo, el anciano profesor Slughorn siempre se las ingeniaba apara conseguir los más suculentos manjares para las reuniones del club.

Mientras recorría el breve trayecto que separaba su sala común del despacho de Slughorn, no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto envidiaba a Scorpius en esos momentos. Pues a pesar de que él pertenecía al club, nunca asistía a las reuniones. Aparentemente no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él. No como a Rose, que se detenía a analizar como afectaría cada movimiento suyo a su reputación.

Scorpius, ese era su verdadero problema en esos momentos. El pastel se encontraba bien guardado en las cocinas de Hogwarts, pero Rose recordaba lo acontecido aquella misma mañana tan bien que casi sentía como si acarreara el verde paquete con ella a cada paso. ¿Qué lo había llevado a tener un gesto tan dulce? Se suponía que la odiaba, y ella lo odiaba a el… Así era como funcionaban las cosas. Después de todo, Scorpius era su némesis, no otra cosa. Entonces… ¿Por qué no pudo retener esa sonrisa boba cuando supo que él no la estaba contemplando?

Se estaba ablandando, y eso no estaba para nada bien.

_-¡Rosie!-_ exclamó Horace al abrir la puerta de su despacho- _Quiero decir, Señorita Weasley ¿Cómo ha estado?-_ se corrigió, probablemente recordando la razón por la cual Rose se encontraba castigada. El hombre se asomo por la puerta y contempló a ambos lados.

_-Perfec…-_ comenzó a responder la interpelada, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por el obeso anciano.

_-¡No veo a su acompañante, Señorita Weasley! ¿Acaso no ha leído la invitación con detenimiento? _

_-Lo he hecho, profesor. Pero ambos sabemos que esa regla nunca se ha aplicado para mi ¿Verdad?-_ pregunto Rose mientras alzaba la ceja descaradamente.

_-Verdad, pero me temo señorita Weasley, que debido a los infortunados acontecimientos, los cuales me niego a repetir. Debo prohibirle la entrada si no trae un acompañante. Reglas son reglas. _

_-Pero profesor…_

_-¡Ahora bien! Aun tiene tiempo para conseguir un buen muchacho que la acompañe. Si me permite, podría sugerirle que traiga al señor Malfoy. Si acepta, tal vez podría conseguir que lo acontecido en mi clase… desaparezca de su expediente._

_-¿¡Qué!?-_ Rose hizo una pausa, intentado procesar lo que Slughorn acababa de decir_- Profesor, me temo que por tentadora que su oferta resulte, Malfoy no me acompañaría ni en un millón de años. _

_-Pues entonces, comuníquele que hago mi oferta extensiva a el también. Es decir, que si acepta concurrir a una de mis reuniones, su castigo se desvanecería. Y tal vez algunas de las manchas en su expediente también-_ Rose no pudo evitar pensar que por algo aquel sujeto había sido un Slytherin, sabia que hilos mover para dar con lo que quería.

_-Lo hare, pero no puedo asegurarle nada profesor_- Dicho esto, Rose emprendió su camino de regreso a la sala común. Quizá su exterior permanecía impertérrito. Pero por dentro, la chica estaba sufriendo una crisis. Debía asistir a esa celebración. Ya no por la importancia social de la misma, si no porque ahora significaría un beneficio real para ella.

Sin embargo, debía llevar a Malfoy. Y era allí donde el plan no le gustaba nada de nada. ¿Y si eso la ablandaba aun mas? Eso seria poco practico. ¿¡Y si acababa por disfrutar estar con el!?

Definitivamente tenía mucho por perder si lo llevaba a esa fiesta.

Pero ¿Qué hay de los beneficios? Seria como si nada hubiera pasado en aquella nefasta clase de pociones. Y entonces ella no estaría obligada a pasar tanto tiempo con Malfoy. Lo cual a largo plazo, resultaría mejor que no asistir a la fiesta.

Después de todo, solo seria una hora, quizá dos. Y finalmente se desprendería de él. ¿Verdad?

Sin saber si quiera como llegó allí, se encontró frente a Scorpius Malfoy en la sala común. Él se encontraba tendido en uno de los sillones verde esmeralda, y leía un libro. Literatura Muggle.

Rose se aclaró la garganta esperando atraer su atención. El muchacho levantó la cabeza con pesadumbre.

_-¿Qué?-_ inquirió con un tono autómata. Rose se pregunto si estaría enfadado por el asunto del pastel, pero se obligó a desechar la idea rápidamente. Pues esta traía a su mente, la sonrisa de Scorpius. Y esa imagen hacia que se le acelerara el pulso sin razón aparente. Lo cual a su vez la ponía incomoda de encontrarse frente a él. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando cortar aquella cadena de relaciones.

_-¿Quieres acompañarme a la reunión del "Club de las Eminencias"?-_ preguntó sin pensarlo.

_-¿Por qué lo haría?-_ retrucó Scorpius al tiempo que alzaba una platinada ceja.

_-Porque si aceptas, Slughorn limpiara nuestros expedientes y cancelara el castigo. _

_-Lo siento, pero mi reputación no me interesa tanto como a ti-_ respondió Scorpius, e ipso facto volvió a la lectura de su libro, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No obstante algo en su rostro le decía a Rose que su compañero mentía.

_-Sabes que no es así-_ comentó como si nada.

_-¿Lo se?-_ dijo Scorpius, en una clara pregunta retorica. La cual a pesar de sus características, Rose respondió:

_-Lo sabes ¿No crees que a tu familia le encantaría saber que conseguiste que limpiaran tu expediente? Se sentirían orgullosos, Malfoy- _Rose comenzaba a tejer su telaraña de palabras. Escogiendo las justas para lograr sus propósitos_- Malfoy-_ dijo, haciendo una pausa, para que el creyera que estaba pensando que decir_- Quizá lo próximo sea limpiar ese apellido. _

Lo supo. Había dado en clavo, pues el chico levanto la cabeza como un resorte.

_-Dame cinco minutos Weasley. Te acompañare. Pero solo para que quede claro, tú no me has convencido. _

_-Claro que no, Scorpius-_ concluyó ella.

**Bien… Les cuento que dentro de cinco capítulos más se termina la historia… ¿Acabaran juntos Rose y Scorpius o por el contrario seguirán odiándose? ¡Quien sabe! **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Hasta pronto!**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola, Hola! ¿Me recuerdan? Esa chica tan simpática, buena y adorable (Bien, en realidad no, pero eso es otra historia) que solía publicar una historia llamada "La Desiluminadora" ¿No? Pues no las culpo, con el mes que hace que llevo desaparecida… Pero con el agitado ritmo de vida que he llevado este tiempo (Problemas personales y exámenes en su mayoría… ¿Creían que seria algo más interesante? ¿Cómo combatir el hambre en África? Pues no ¡Ni que fuera tan sorprendente!) me ha resultado imposible actualizar…**

**En fin ¡Lo importante es que aquí estoy! Presentando como siempre otro capitulo de: "La Desiluminadora"**

**PD: ¡Muchas gracias por esperarme!**

**Capitulo 16**

No podía creer que estuviera haciéndolo. Realmente estaba acompañando a Rose Weasley a una celebración pública. Realmente estaba concurriendo a una reunión del "Club de las Eminencias". Realmente había caído en la red de palabras de Rose.

Pero es que ella se veía tan bien en aquel vestido amarillo. Tan alegre e inocente. Tal y como su sonrisa.

Su sonrisa. La sola imagen de ella abatía a Scorpius. Quien aun no podía creer que ella hubiese dedicado tan bello gesto solo para el. O al menos a un regalo de su parte.

No. No debía pensar de ese modo en ella. Era Weasley, y se odiaban. Era muy importante que el recordara eso.

Sin embargo, podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo, tan pequeño, emanaba al caminar junto a él, y debía asumir que lo volvía loco.

Rose Weasley era una verdadera tortura, si bien ya no por los mismos motivo que antes. Era una lenta agonía tenerla cerca, verla hablar y gesticular, y saber que nunca le pertenecería. Puesto que eran enemigos, y así debían permanecer.

Gracias a Merlín el profesor Slughorn abrió rápidamente la puerta de su despacho. Sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. De no haber sido así, Scorpius no podría decir con seguridad como habría acabado su cordura.

—_¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Veo que mi oferta ha sido suficiente para poder persuadirlo de venir!— _Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, empleándolo como gesto afirmativo y como gesto de saludo por partes iguales— _¡Señorita Weasley! ¡Debo felicitarla por sus capacidades! ¡Ni yo mismo habría podido hacerlo tan bien! Pero esta claro que no soy ni la mitad de persuasivo ¡Ni mucho menos tan guapo!—_ el anciano sonrió, y el corazón de Scorpius se encogió. Sin saberlo Horace había dado en el clavo.

¿Acaso todo debía girar en torno a la belleza de Rose Weasley? Pues así parecía.

El interior del despacho de Slughorn solo podía evocar a la mente de Scorpius imágenes de sus peores pesadillas. Y eso no ayudaba mucho. Porque lo llevaba al mundo onírico, lo cual lo llevaba a soñar con Rose. En fin, todo tarde o temprano acababa por guardar alguna relación con Rose Weasley desde un tiempo a esta parte.

La habitación estaba agrandada mediante medios mágicos, lo suficiente como para que cupieran allí el total de los alumnos y profesores que habían decidido asistir.

Ahora bien, la decoración parecía propia de una gran fiesta a pesar de que la "celebración" no estaba caratulada como tal. Las paredes estaban repletas de guirnaldas verdes, rojas, doradas y plateadas. Una suerte de música lenta inundaba cada rincón del cuarto. Y Scorpius agradeció que no se tratara de la emisión navideña de Celestina Warbeck que cada año escuchaba su abuela. Telas con motivos navideños colgaban del alto techo, cayendo sobre la sala. Mesas redondas vestidas con rojos manteles, acobijaban a los desmotivados estudiantes.

Y todo ello por no hablar del árbol. Tan recargado que parecía a punto de caer en cualquier momento.

Scorpius sintió nauseas. Las cuales también podían deberse al calor infernal que emanaba la chimenea, sumado al olor dulzón de la habitación.

—_Deberíamos bailar. Las parejas suelen hacerlo durante estas fiestas_— anunció Rose tomándolo por sorpresa. Efectivamente un grupo parejas acarameladas daban vueltas en la pista de baile.

—_No somos una pareja, Weasley—_ retrucó Scorpius sintiendo el calor subir a sus pálidas mejillas. ¡Merlín él era un hombre! y aun así Rose se las ingeniaba para sonrojarlo.

—_Al menos lo que dure esta estupidez, lo somos, Malfoy—_ respondió Rose arrugando la nariz.

Acto seguido la joven tomo asiento en una de las mesas escarlata, y comenzó a morder distraídamente un canapé. Scorpius por el contrario, permaneció de pie en medio del despacho, sin saber bien que hacer. Pues era claro que Rose, es decir, Weasley, esperaba de él algún tipo de entretenimiento. Que claramente Scorpius no se sentía capaz de aportar.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle en un determinado momento, al tiempo que sudaban. De forma que el chico decidió tomar asiento junto a Rose con la esperanza de calmarse o al menos esconder su crisis nerviosa. ¿Debería hablar? ¿Permanecer en silencio? ¿Bailar con ella? De todas las opciones que se arremolinaban en su mente, decidió que el silencio seria la más segura de todas. No veía como podría ofenderla con ello.

Se dedico entonces a contemplar a las parejas que bailaban en la pista. Esperando encontrar algunos pasos básicos, por si acaso acababa por armarse del valor suficiente para pedirle una pieza a Rose.

Tan absorto se encontraba en su tarea, que le fue imposible notar cuando la copa a la que se aferraba comenzó a deslizarse entre sus dedos. Para acabar haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

Es estruendo se oyó por sobre la música, que no sonaba lo suficientemente alta. Y todos los pares de ojos presentes se focalizaron en el rostro de Scorpius. Quien tartamudeo un —_Reparo_— solucionando su error.

A su lado, Scorpius sintió como su castaña acompañante se revolvía incomoda en su asiento.

—_Argh… salgamos de aquí antes de convertirnos en el hazmerreir_— dijo entonces, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—_Espera—_ susurró Scorpius con un hilo de voz, inmensamente abochornado_— Espera—_ repitió con voz mas firme finalmente, haciendo que Rose se volteara y le dedicara una intensa mirada. Scorpius se sintió empequeñecer, y comenzó a tartamudear cosas ininteligibles_— Bailar, quieres… ¿conmigo?—_ preguntó.

—_¿Qué? — _replicó Rose con una mueca_— Malfoy, ya decía yo que tenias problemas. Pero nunca sospeche sobre tu daño cerebral ¿Te acompaño a la enfermería?—_ inquirió con expresión preocupada a pesar del tono de burla.

—_¿Quieres bailar conmigo?—_ logró soltar Scorpius finalmente.

—_¡Oh, eso...! Eh… —_¿Acaso Rose Weasley estaba tartamudeando? Y eso era… ¿Rubor en sus mejillas? Imposible. Tan imposible como que las dos serpientes comenzaran a llevarse bien_— Por supuesto… es decir, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer, Malfoy— _dijo con su habitual tono condescendiente, intentando enmendar su desliz anterior. Rose extendió su mano, y Scorpius comenzó una silenciosa plegaria para que su compañera no notara el sudor de sus palmas.

En menos de un minuto. Él, Scorpius Malfoy, se encontraba bailando con Rose Weasley. En una pista de baile. Repleta de gente. Y sin poder creerlo.

—_Así que… Hyperion-_—comentó Rose en un claro intento de buscar conversación.

—_Así que… Rosebud—_ dijo Scorpius imitándola.

—_Es horrible, lo se— _respondió ella, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, apenada. Scorpius no podía creer haber vivido suficiente como para verla libre de esa mascara de frialdad.

—_Yo lo definiría como… original—_ indicó el rubio_— Al menos ese es mi consuelo—_ la muchacha soltó una ligera risa, que oculto bajo una tos.

—_Supongo que sabes que esto solo se tarta de una tregua ¿Verdad?—_ Por supuesto que lo sabia. Scorpius tenía bien en claro que solo se trataba de un precioso momento de paz, que atesoraría durante mucho tiempo. Un momento robado. Pero eso no le impediría disfrutarlo, porque desde aquella mañana sabia que los años siguientes de su estadía en Hogwarts, se basarían en ello. En momentos robados al odio junto a Rose.

—_No lo arruines—_ fue lo que respondió.

Finalmente se quedaron en silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Meciéndose al ritmo de la canción.

La misma estaba a punto de entrar en sus últimas notas cuando Scorpius se percató de algo. De algo que haría aquel momento robado aun mejor. Si era capaz de juntar el valor suficiente.

—_Mira… un muérdago— _comentó, con un nudo en el estomago.

—_Creía que ya no se usaban esas idio…—_ comenzó a responder Rose, pero sus labios se vieron sellados por los de Scorpius.

El adolecente sentía todo con más intensidad de lo que alguna vez en su vida se habría creído capaz. Sentía los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos, cálidos e inexpertos. Sentía las manos de Rose en su cuello. Sentía la cintura de ella bajo sus manos. Sentía todo eso y mucho más, pero a la vez, no sentía nada más que Rose.

Y si aquello podía ser aun mejor. Rose no estaba rechazándolo. Aun mejor, le respondía con el mismo anhelo que él.

Fue por ello que Scorpius no pudo comprender lo que sucedió a continuación.

Se separaron. Y entonces todo sucedió como en cámara lenta. El quiso decir algo. Pero sus palabras se quedaron sin poder salir de su boca, ya que la joven a quien iban dirigidas, huía en esos momentos hacia la puerta del lugar.

Sintió que sus pies se movían por inercia, y comenzó a seguirla, sabiendo en el fondo, que aquel momento robado acababa de terminar.

**¿Y bien? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Espero que si… Porque de lo contrario sé que van a matarme pronto, Jajajaja…**

**Como siempre muchas gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, y un mayor agradecimiento a aquellas que dejan un review. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! ¡No olviden dejar un review! **


	17. Capitulo 17 Parte 1

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capitulo de "La Desiluminadora"!**

Podía escucharlo repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Desesperado por no perderla. Pero aquel momento mágico había acabado y la burbuja de felicidad se había pinchado por el peso de la cruda realidad que los azotaba.

_-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida- _se dijo Rose una y otra vez, mientras continuaba su frenética carrera hacia ningún lugar en particular.

Sencillamente no podía creer como era que ella había terminado aceptando el contacto de sus labios. Pero así fue, y velozmente pasaban de una conversación sencilla a un apasionado beso. Rose básicamente no podía concebir el haber besado a su peor enemigo sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Ella lo odiaba, había pasado horas sin dormir buscando maneras para destruirlo lentamente, pisoteándolo en un constante intento de devolverlo a la sucia tierra a la que pertenecía. Porque Scorpius Malfoy no tenía derecho a ser una serpiente, cuando en realidad era un sencillo y apestoso gusano.

Una larva inmunda que en algún momento se metió en su frio y calculador cerebro dispuesto a destruirlo lentamente.

¿O era que ella finalmente había encontrado a la horma de su zapato? ¿Podría ser que existiera alguien digno de su amor? Imposible, completamente imposible. Rose Weasley no se enamoraba, no importaba que sucediese.

Cuando finalmente dio con la puerta del Vestíbulo, ya hacia unos minutos que había dejado de oír a Scorpius gritando su nombre. _–Con un poco de suerte se ha agotado_- pensó agradecida. Y es que en aquellos momentos lo último que quería hacer era volver a ver su pálida y asquerosa cara que tanto la confundía.

Afortunadamente los jardines estaban casi completamente vacíos, de forma que Rose emprendió el recorrido hasta el lago sin temor a ser interrumpida. Fue al sentir las primeras punzadas del gélido frio de Diciembre que se percato de que no llevaba el pesado abrigo, y no era como si el fino vestido amarillo sirviera de mucho cobijo. No obstante no permitió que aquello la detuviera, e ignorando las bajas temperaturas, continúo su rumbo. De este modo, probablemente se contagiara alguna enfermedad que la recluyera en la enfermería por un largo periodo de tiempo –_Que más quisiera-_ se dijo.

Patinando sobre la superficie congelada del lago se encontraban tres alumnas de séptimo de Hufflepuff a las que Rose había humillado y gritado por ser superiores a ella en la clase de Estudios Muggles. Lo cual a ojos de la castaña era atrozmente irracional, ya que ella había crecido entre esos estúpidos muggles.

Se suponía que los conocía a la perfección. Pero también se suponía que ella no se enamoraba, y allí estaba, terriblemente confundida. En fin, se suponían tantas cosas, de las cuales muy pocas llegarían alguna vez a convertirse en una rotunda verdad.

_-¡Eh, Zorra!-_ escuchó que una de las chicas de Hufflepuff la llamaba, cuando hubo entrado en su campo de visión.

Rose hizo oídos sordos y continuo caminando como si nada hubiese sucedido. No se sentía con la fortaleza suficiente como para poder enfrentarse a nada. De hecho, se sentía casi igual de débil, agotada y frágil que en sus días en la escuela muggle. Y como siempre, era Scorpius Malfoy quien la hacia sentir una enclenque, por mucho que ella intentara no darle el gusto.

_-¡Weasley!-_ volvieron a llamarla.

Rose siguió caminando. Intentando ignorar aquella voz en su cerebro que le decía que huyera, porque olfateaba problemas. Puede que estuviera débil, pero ella no huía. Primero se metía en problemas, y luego se deshacía de ellos, ese era su modus operandi.

Sintió unos pasos acercándose a ella por su izquierda y lo siguiente que percibió fue la fría nieve en su cuerpo.

_-¿¡Que demonios!?-_ vocifero luego de la impresión inicial. Temblando de pies a cabeza intentó ponerse de pie, pero entonces sintió como un pie iba a parar a sus costillas, y se quedaba momentáneamente sin aire.

_-¡La próxima vez, responde cuando se te habla, serpiente asquerosa!-_ le espetó otra de las tejones_.- ¡Y recuerda! ¡Nunca!-_ Otra patada_- ¡Volver!- _Rose estaba segura de que no faltaba mucho mas para que perdiera la conciencia, entre el frio y la magnitud de los golpes_-¡A…!- _La castaña se encogió, esperando otro impacto directo a sus costillas, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Aturdida, Rose se incorporó lentamente, solo para ver como Scorpius Malfoy entraba en escena, intentando defenderla. Rose sintió una opresión en el pecho que poco tenia que ver con los golpes recibidos.

El chico claramente no guardaba intención alguna de golpear a aquellas tres Hufflepuff, eso quedaba claro por la forma en la que se paraba. No estaba en posición de ataque, sino que se encontraba de pie, entre ambos "bandos", con los brazos extendidos. Intentaba detener la pelea.

_-¡Deténganse!-_ gritó con una voz extrañamente firme y autoritaria_- ¿No se supone que son Hufflepuff? ¿Qué hay de justo en un tres contra uno?-_ inquirió.

_-¡Oh mira Weasley! ¡Tu patético novio intenta defenderte!-_ soltó la más alta de las muchachas, haciendo oídos sordos al cuestionamiento de Scorpius.

_-¡Ya veras!-_ gritó Rose fuera de si, esquivando a Scorpius y abalanzándose hacia la Hufflepuff.

De repente, todo sucedió muy rápido. En un momento un puñetazo iba dirigido al rostro de Rose, y en el segmento siguiente, Scorpius se hallaba tendido en el suelo con la nariz sangrando.

Las tres Hufflepuff huyeron rápidamente, sin intención alguna de esperar a que algún profesor apareciera en escena. Rose, en cambio, se acercó rápidamente a su rubio compañero. Definitivamente no importaba cuanto lo intentara, Scorpius siempre acababa por hacerla sentir frágil.

En esos momentos, por ejemplo, una Rose racional habría intentado detener el flujo de sangre. O por el contrario habría focalizado todos sus esfuerzos en hacer que el muchacho recuperara la conciencia. Pero Rose no estaba haciendo ninguna de esas dos cosas. En ese preciso instante, se abrazaba al pecho de Scorpius sollozando. Olvidando por completo quien era el, quien era ella, y donde se encontraban. Nuevamente solo eran Rose y Scorpius, sumergidos en su propia burbuja.

_-Rose…-_ sintió que la voz de Scorpius la llamaba luego de unos minutos.

_-¡Oh Scorpius! ¡Estas despierto!-_ exclamó aferrándolo mas fuerte, soltando toda la presión contenida- _ Es decir… Malfoy, estas bien…- _se corrigió rápidamente al notar su error.

_-Claro-_ dijo el para si mismo, cayendo en la cuenta de la dudosa salud mental de Rose- _Weasley, no vallas a contar a nadie lo que sucedió hoy-_ pidió rápidamente, siguiéndole el juego a su demente compañera.

-_Por supuesto que no, Malfoy-_ concedió la joven.

_-Podrías entontes, comenzar por soltarme- _Acto seguido Rose se separó de Scorpius como si este le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica. Aunque no fuera exactamente esa el tipo de corriente que le había transmitido.

Definitivamente nadie iba a saber nada de aquel día. Al menos hasta que Rose pudiera aclarar un poco su enmarañada mente.

**Continuara…**

**¡Chan!¡Chan!¡Chan! ¡Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews! ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y unas gracias especiales a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de expresar sus opiniones mediantes reviews! ¡Hasta pronto!**


	18. Capitulo 17 Parte 2

**¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Soy una de las personas más crueles y desalmadas que existen sobre la faz de la Tierra y no merezco vivir por haber desaparecido por más de un mes sin motivo aparente! Pero... Una montaña de examenes y problemas familiares decidieron aplastarme de repente y mi constante batalla contra ellos se extendió más de lo previsto. Sin embargo ¡Llegaron mis precidadas, PRECIADAS vacaciones! De forma que aquí estoy, con otro capitulo de "La Desiluminadora" **

**¡Espero que lo disfruten! **

**Capitulo 17. Parte 2 **

Su rostro era una de las cosas mas calmas que Rose había tenido oportunidad de contemplar en sus quince años de vida. Las largas pestañas albinas proyectaban sombras sobre sus mejillas, y los finos labios se curvaban en una débil sonrisa. Rose supuso que Scorpius estaba disfrutando de un buen sueño.

Ambos habían acabado en la enfermería luego de que Scorpius volviera a desmayarse en los jardines. Pues al parecer el golpe en su cabeza había acabado por ser más fuerte de lo que parecía.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde la última vez que ambos se encontraron allí? ¿Dos meses, quizá? Todo sucedió tan rápido que a Rose le era imposible sacar cuentas.

Rose contempló las formas que la tenue luz de la lámpara proyectaba sobre las paredes de piedra en un intento de sosegar sus propios sentimientos. Y no tardó en percatarse de un hecho que solo le sumo dramatismo a la situación. Resultaba muy cliché pero esa era la misma habitación en la que todo había comenzado. Se trataba del escondite de Scorpius, del lugar donde ella intentó plantarle cara hacia ya sesenta o noventa días.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Y ella, desesperada intento contenerla. Pero era demasiado, aquella mascara que tanto tiempo le llevó construir había caído en el primer momento que estableció contacto con Scorpius Malfoy.

Ahora ella era la débil, porque el parecía tener bien en claro lo que quería.

La quería a ella.

¿Y ella? ¿Lo quería a él? O mejor dicho… ¿Seria capaz de quererlo? ¿De confiar?

No pudo reprimirlo más, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer incontrolablemente. Y para cuando el llanto fue demasiado sonoro, hacia unos minutos que Rose había abandonado la habitación.

Se deslizo veloz como una bala por los corredores del castillo hasta dar con el único lugar seguro. Su cuarto… O al menos, el cuarto de Scorpius.

Tendría que hacerlo, o explotaría. Tenia que confiar en alguien, pues necesitaba desesperadamente el consejo de un amigo, debía asumirlo. Pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién comprendería lo que le estaba sucediendo sin juzgarla?

La respuesta apareció rápidamente en su mente, sin hacerse de rogar. Y Rose tomo desesperadamente un pergamino, pluma y tinta. Dispuesta a exponer su corazón a aquella persona que siempre había estado ahí para ella. Realmente esperaba que no la juzgara, que no se enfadara con ella por no haberse sincerado anteriormente.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que en lo mas profundo de su ser, deseaba que aquella persona a la que le escribiría fuese Scorpius.

Recordó como se había sentido al percibir sus labios contra los suyos. La calidez que emanaba su cuerpo en el frio invernal cuando lo abrazó desesperada hacia unas horas. Las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago al verlo dormir.

Pensó en todo aquello, y supo que necesitaba escribir esa carta para seguir viviendo.

_Querido Albus:_

_Espero que no me odies luego de esto. Que no pienses que nunca terminas de conocerme. Que no creas que te engañaba cuando todo esto comenzó. Porque si cualquiera de esas ideas se cruza por tu mente, no estarás más que sumamente equivocado._

_¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste como te hacia sentir Lisbette Finch- Fletchley, y yo me reí de ti? ¿Recuerdas como te dije que el amor era para estúpidos y que había cosas más importantes, como el poder?_

_¡Que equivocada estaba, Albus! Pues básicamente, es el amor el motivo por el cual te escribo ahora mismo, primo. Me he enamorado sin siquiera darme cuenta. Y no te haces una idea de lo horrible que me siento._

_¡Me siento como una adolescente! Tan…Confundida y hormonal._

_Para empeorar las cosas, Albus, soy correspondida. De manera que no encuentro escapatoria a este embrollo en el que yo misma me he metido… y digo yo misma, no solo porque no existe otro responsable de que el amor tocara a mi puerta, si no porque realmente yo misma he atraído al objeto de mi amor a mi circulo de conocidos…_

_No te diré quien es, porque supongo que si lo hago… querrás matarme por ser tan estúpida, pero… ¿Recuerdas cuando hace unos meses te dije que quería un enemigo? ¿Alguien a quien pisotear cunado me aburriera? Resulta ser que el blanco de mi mayor odio acabo por ser también el blanco de mi primer amor._

_Y es exactamente con esta confesión donde sé que puedes dejar de confiar en mí… Sé que he mentido antes, y no te culparía si pensaras que solo escogí a mi enemigo por haber sentido algo por él de antemano… Pero lo cierto es que nunca se cruzó por mi cabeza la idea de que él podría acabar por atraerme de alguna forma…_

_¡Albus por favor perdóname por no haberme sincerado contigo antes! ¡No sabes cuanto me arrepiento, porque quizá, de haberlo hecho… podrías haberme ayudado de detener esta avalancha que poco a poco esta ahogándome con su peso… Ahora sé que es demasiado tarde, pero con todo, espero, tal vez inocentemente, tu sincero consejo para al menos… Sobrellevar la situación._

_Te quiere mucho, tu prima Rose_

_PD: Si bien no te he dicho el nombre de mi nuevo enemigo, puedes preguntarle a James…quien, si prestó la suficiente atención, podrá servirte de ayuda para comprender por ti mismo otro de los motivos que hace que este amor me resulte tan doloroso._

Rose enrolló el pergamino, pero no hizo ademan de moverse, ya que permanecía demasiado abrumada por el peso de aquella verdad que esa sencilla carta le había revelado.

No se podía vivir sin confiar. No se podía vivir en la oscuridad. Y por sobre todas las cosas, no se podía vivir en una mentira.

Porque eso había sido su vida los últimos cinco años, una mentira. Y no importaba cuanto se esforzase en culpar a Scorpius de hacerla sentir débil, en realidad sucedía que solo él podía verla como realmente era. Rose, la chica que vivía en una mentira puesto que era tan inmadura que no comprendía el verdadero valor de las cosas. Rose, la chica segada por su caprichoso afán de no sufrir nunca mas, imposibilitada de ver la real importancia de errar.

La muchacha entonces dejo el pergamino sobre su cama, sin estar segura de enviarlo o no, y tomo de entre sus cosas su diario. Dispuesta a comenzar a escribir, con dolor y temor, aquel nuevo capitulo, que hablaba de verdades y liberaciones.

Sintiendo mil cosas a la vez, Rose garabateo la primera oración en la hoja: _"Mi nombre es Rose Weasley, y esta la historia de como caí tan bajo, que solo pude volver a subir…"_

**¡Eso fue todo por hoy! ¡Muchas gracias a todas las que se aún siguen pasándose por aquí a pesar de mis constantes ausencias! ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews! ¡Hasta pronto (Espero)!**


	19. Capitulo 18

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Aquí estoy con otro capítulo de "La Desiluminadora" ¡Espero que les guste!**

El dolor de cabeza era ahora bastante más soportable. Sin embargo, permanecía allí, como un recordatorio de que las cosas no iban bien. Como la marca permanente de lo acontecido el día anterior.

Afortunadamente Madame Pomfrey le había permitido abandonar la enfermería aquella mañana, pues aquella habitación que de tanto cobijo le sirvió en su momento se le antojaba ahora como una prisión, un muro de piedra que le impedía estar con ella.

Y con todo, en su más profundo ser, Scorpius sabia que no se trataba de que se encontraran separados. Tenia bien en claro que el muro de piedra que lo separaba de Rose no era una habitación de la enfermería, sino la propia Rose.

Por ello mismo mientras salía del comedor la resolución de plantarle cara se hacia mas firme en su interior.

Estaba casi seguro de que ella debía de encontrarse en el cuarto que ahora compartían, o al menos en la sala común, ya que era bien sabido que ochenta de cien veces que alguien buscaba a Rose acababa por el encontrarla en su nido.

De este modo fue grande la sorpresa de Scorpius al abrir la puerta de su habitación y notar que a pesar de estar su cama desecha, la castaña no se encontraba allí.

Sobre la cama un cuaderno abierto invitaba a cualquier intruso a leerlo. Scorpius se pregunto entonces si Rose lo habría dejado allí apropósito, con algún mensaje para el, luego de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Con curiosidad, el rubio muchacho se aceró. Con solo leer un par de palabras, he identificar su nombre, no tardo en caer en la cuenta de que no se trataba ni de una nota, ni de un cuaderno de apuntes.

Era el mismísimo diario de Rose Weasley.

No podía estar allí porque sí. Conocía lo suficiente a su compañera como para afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que su descuido correspondía en realidad a una maniobra fríamente estudiada.

Actuando como un digno Slytherin, no tardó en trabar la puerta de entrada y tenderse en la cama, dispuesto a leer aquello que Rose tenia para decir:

_Mi nombre es Rose Weasley, y esta la historia de como caí tan bajo, que solo pude volver a subir. Diez años tenia la primera vez que me encontré a mi misma en el fondo de un hoyo, intentando desesperadamente arañar las paredes para poder trepar en busca de mi libertad; de más está decir que no era un hoyo literal, o sea que no me encontraba realmente sepultada, pero era así como cada día en la primaria muggle se sentía._

_No tenía amigos, encontrándome tan sola. Y era tan inocente, esperaba en vano que ellos recapacitaran, que me aceptaran… Que vieran que no era tan distinta a ellos. _

_No obstante, esto era imposible. Era inútil que yo soñara con una vida mejor, ya que cada año las cosas empeoraban, y aquello que era una mirada desaprobatoria en primer año, se convirtió en un jalón de cabello en tercero, y en una patada en quinto._

_Estaba abatida, no podía responder a sus ataques. No importaba cuanto me dolieran._

_No solo me golpeaban, ellos me insultaban, me decían cosas como "giganta", "demente", "perdedora", "inútil", "rata de biblioteca"… Cada vez que alguien abría la boca en aquella asquerosa escuela, era para maltratarme de algún modo. _

_Se reían de mi familia, en especial de mi familia paterna, pues eran demasiado extraños, y también de que mi padre no sabía conducir muy bien. Y por ello mismo, ninguno de los Weasley, ni de los Potter ni de los Granger se enteró nunca de lo mucho que yo sufría, no quería que supieran que eran humillados por mi culpa, por haberme ganado el desagrado de los demás debido al único pecado de ser yo misma._

_Gozaban de meterse con mis ojos –llamándolos "tarros de excremento" por ser tan oscuros- y con mis pecas, ya que sostenían que había sido salpicada por excremento de cerdo. En fin, cada cosa que yo hiciera, por insignificante que fuera, o cada característica física que yo ostentara era suficiente para humillarme._

_Te preguntaras, querido Diario, que hacían los profesores al ver la situación en la cual me veía obligada a vivir. Pues la respuesta es simple, nada. Nada de nada. Reprendían las agresiones físicas si estas se volvían demasiado fuertes, pero por lo demás, a sus ojos se trataban de "cosas de niños"_

_No obstante no guardo interés en dedicar mucho tiempo a explicar como cuatro años de mi vida fueron un verdadero suplicio, de manera que proseguiré a mostrarte como fue que esto afectó mi vida como adolescente._

_Cuando los once años llegaron, y con ello mi carta, solo creció en mí la resolución de cambiar. De no permitir que volviera a sucederme lo mismo que en la Escuela Muggle, ya que, al fin al cabo, yo era mejor que ellos ¡Por Merlín! ¡Yo tenia magia!.. Empero no seria con magia con lo que me defendería de ahora en más, es decir, la utilizaría, sí, más no como arma principal._

_Seria aquello mismo que me había debilitado, lo que me haría resurgir. Las palabras. Pues si algo aprendí de mi estadía en la escuela muggle, es a nunca subestimar el poder las palabras bien utilizadas. _

_De este modo fue como me convertí en "La Desiluminadora", como me llamaban a mis espaldas. _

_Finalmente, yo y solo yo era la reina. Ahora nadie podría volver a dañarme, o al menos eso creí hasta que él llego. _

_Mi más grande error, o mi mejor decisión: Ser enemiga de Scorpius Malfoy, el único a quien veía como un digno adversario. Porque también estaba dotado del poder de las palabras._

_Desde el primer momento supe que no había sido una buena decisión. Era demasiado digno de ser mi adversario. Y así fue como, junto a él, vinieron los recuerdos, y junto a los recuerdos, vino la debilidad._

_Si bien cinco años pasaron ya desde los horribles episodios de la Escuela Muggle, los sentimientos aun son conocidos para mí. Aun están demasiado latentes en mi corazón como para permitirme ser débil. Pero eso a Scorpius Malfoy no le importó, y con tan solo su personalidad, me dejo absolutamente desecha._

_De más está decir que no estaba en mis planes que él se enamorara de mí, ni mucho menos que yo me enamorara de él. Pero así se dieron las cosas luego de unas cuantas desagradables idas y venidas._

_De manera que he vuelto a tocar fondo, nuevamente estoy en un pozo, enterrada esta vez por el peso de mis propias mentiras. De la mentira en la cual convertí mi vida en un desesperado intento de no sufrir nunca más. Sin embargo la vida no es vida si no se sufre, porque debemos aprender de esos sufrimientos. Aun cuando no tengo ni idea de como saldré a flote esta vez._

Allí terminaba la entrada correspondiente al día anterior, y no había nada más en las páginas subsiguientes. Scorpius ahora estaba bastante seguro de que no se suponía que él leyera eso, pero si así había sido, debía ser por algo. Y efectivamente una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que estaba en la obligación de ir a buscar a Rose, pues al fin y al cabo, era él el único responsable de que ella se sintiera tan derribada.

Soltó el cuaderno como si le quemara el peso de las palabras que guardaba, y comenzó la desenfrenada carrera hacia el lugar en donde sabia por experiencia propia, que Rose debía estar escondida.

**¡Por fin se revela lo sucedido en la primaria con Rose! Lo cual me lleva a preguntarles... ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Era lo que esperaban? ¿Dónde creen que ella se está escondiendo ahora?**

**Y finalmente, debido a que el próximo capitulo será al ultimo… ¿Alguien se anima a adivinar el final?**

**¡Esto ha sido todo por hoy! ¡Muchas gracias a todas las que pasan por aquí! ¡Hasta pronto y no olviden dejar sus reviews!**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Yo no soy rubia, ni una genio, ni multimillonaria, de manera que no… no soy JK Rowling, por lo que solo los personajes que no conocen y la delirante trama me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Aquí estoy, como siempre, con un nuevo capítulo de "La Desiluminadora". Finalmente, hemos llegado al último, así que sin más preámbulos, aquí se los dejo:**

**Capítulo 19**

No sabía con exactitud que la había llevado allí, pero para cuando comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar y oprimida dentro de la habitación de Scorpius, corrió al lugar del cual había escapado el día anterior.

La enfermería. Ahora comprendía porque Scorpius la utilizaba de escondite. Era el lugar de los enfermos, la cede de la enfermedad. Y efectivamente, así se sentía Rose… Enferma. No enferma de amor, eso sería demasiado estúpido y poco propio de ella, Rose se encontraba enferma de falsedades y mentiras, de palabras envenenadas. Enferma de tanta luz que nunca había dejado salir por temor a ser dañada nuevamente.

Y como todo enfermo, Rose se preguntaba cuál sería su cura. ¿Tendría cura su enfermedad? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero estaba bastante segura de que no debía merecerla. Puesto que estaba enferma por culpa de su propia cobardía. Y los cobardes no merecían nada, ya que todo lo que les sucedía era solo su culpa.

Finalmente, después de cinco años, comprendía por qué se encontraba en Slytherin. No era debido a las buenas cualidades de la casa, tal y como siempre le había gustado pensar. Ni mucho menos. Rose estaba segura de que se encontraba en Slytherin debido a su cobardía. Pues todo en su vida giraba en torno a no salir lastimada… Le temía al dolor. Y eso, no estaba nada bien, puesto que cuando el tiempo comenzaba a pasar, solo acababa por acarrearle más dolor.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Y a pesar de no querer responder, acabó por hacerlo:

— _¿Quién es?—_inquirió con voz cansada, mientras pensaba que siempre podría relacionar su estadía en la habitación con un dolor de estómago.

—_Rose, por favor abre la puerta— _Le respondí o la voz de Scorpius desde el otro lado de la puerta, ¿Acaso siempre acababa por encontrarla? Eso parecía. Pero como no solo estaba agotada de luchar, sino que también sabía muy bien que oponerse no tendría ningún sentido, porque Scorpius igualmente lograría ingresar, se puso de pie y jaló de la puerta, encontrándose inmediatamente con los ojos grises de su compañero.

— _¿Qué quieres? ¿Regodearte en tu triunfo? ¿Confundirme aún más? O tal vez solo pararte ahí, para contemplar mi caída— _Le espetó, aún a sabiendas de que era injusto.

—_Leí tu diario— _Fue todo lo que Scorpius respondió, dejándola, como tantas otras veces, atónita. Tardo unos minutos en procesar lo que Scorpius acababa de decir, y cuando las piezas encajaron en el rompecabezas de su mente, el peso de las palabras de Scorpius la aplastó.

¡Su diario! ¡Por Merlín, su diario! ¡La última entrada era la confesión de sus más oscuros secretos, y ahora Scorpius Malfoy –del cual también había escrito- los conocía! Al igual que en aquella clase de pociones, su lado más violento e impulsivo le ganó a su lado frío y calculador y se abalanzó contra Scorpius, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho.

— _¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!— _gritaba, mientas golpeaba más y más fuerte. Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente por sus mejillas, nublando su visión al tiempo que temblaba incontrolablemente por la rabia, pero sin dejar de golpearlo. Esperando poderle causar al menos, un poco del daño que él había causado en ella. Pero cuando Scorpius noto su creciente debilidad la tomó por ambas muñecas y la dirigió hacia la cama, obligándola a sentarse —_ ¡Juro que voy a matarte Scorpius Malfoy! ¡Juro que lo haré!—_ Gritó, fuera de sí, luchando contra la firmeza del agarre de Scorpius.

— _¿Vas a calmarte?—_ Le preguntó él con aparente calma. Rose solo pudo llorar con aún más fuerza. Se sentía tan estúpida, tan malditamente adolescente. Odiaba sentir como si su humor pudiese cambiar en cualquier momento, odiaba sentir ese fuerte dolor en el pecho que identificaba como angustia, odiaba que sus hormonas y no su mente estuviesen dominándola, en fin, odiaba estar convirtiéndose en una adolescente.

¿O era que siempre lo había sido, y ahora no estaba haciendo más que madurar, aceptándolo? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

—_Lamento haberte considerado una niña malcriada y caprichosa— _dijo Scorpius de repente— _No tenía idea de lo mal que te sentías por dentro… Al fin y al cabo, parece que Ummy tenía razón— _continúo, aunque más para sí que para Rose— _Somos mucho más parecidos de lo que creíamos— _Finalizó.

Rose lo miró directamente a los ojos a través de la capa de lágrimas que cubrían los suyos, y supo que el chico realmente creía aquello. Supo que también había creído que era una chiquilla malcriada, y supo, por sobre todas las cosas, que Scorpius Malfoy siempre había sido sincero con ella.

— _¿Por qué leíste mi diario?—_ Le preguntó, intentando mostrarse más racional y calma, aunque el torbellino de emociones seguía dando vueltas a velocidades desorbitantes en el interior de su mente. Scorpius pareció considerar su calma suficiente, pues la soltó.

—_Supuse que no podrías haberlo olvidado abierto sobre la cama por accidente. Tú no eres así— _respondió Scorpius con toda naturalidad— _Pero me equivoque—_ agregó.

Algún interruptor perdido pareció hacer "clic" en la mente de Rose, puesto que quizás, y solo quizás, una parte de su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada, y realmente en lo más profundo de su ser, esperaba que Scorpius encontrara su diario allí tendido, y lo leyera. Después de todo ¿No había deseado que fuese él, y no Albus, el destinatario de aquella carta que finalmente nunca envió? Empero, sin tomar en cuenta las acciones que podría haber realizado inconscientemente, también era injusto culpar a Scorpius por algo que fue un accidente —_Pero ¿y si fue apropósito? _— Dijo una maliciosa voz en su mente —_Pues entonces todo se resume a confiar, o no, en Scorpius Malfoy_— se respondió.

Dirigió entonces una mirado suspicaz a Scorpius, quien la contemplaba expectante, y sentenció que confiar en él sería el primer paso para acabar con su enfermedad. Pues si aquel muchacho había irrumpido en su vida de una manera tan extraña, y con tanta velocidad la había puesto del revés, debía ser que el universo entero intentaba decirle que debía acabar con aquella red de mentiras. Por lo tanto, Scorpius Malfoy era su cura, aquella cura que si bien no se merecía, le era otorgada de todos modos, siendo algo similar a una segunda oportunidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo rodeó con sus brazos, en un abrazo repleto de sentimientos, y descansó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—_No te odio__—_ le dijo luego de unos minutos. Levantando su mirada, para encontrar la de él.

Sin embargo, cuando Scorpius comenzó a acercársele con claras intenciones de besarla, Rose le retiro la cara. Pero no porque no lo quisiera, no porque deseara alejarlo nuevamente ¡Ni mucho menos! Si no porque el camino por recorrer para llegar a aquel cambio tan ansiado era muy largo y tedioso, y necesitaba saber por sobre todas las cosas, que Scorpius Malfoy, aquel joven que había llegado para comenzar con el cambio, permanecería allí a su lado para acompañarla incondicionalmente. Y no en algo tan relativo como una relación amorosa, sino en algo que duraría para siempre, en algo mucho más profundo. En una amistad. Que de hecho era todo lo que necesitaba de Scorpius en por el momento… amistad.

Y para ser exactos… Scorpius sería entonces, su primer amigo. Aquel que la ayudaría a recuperar su extraviada luz lentamente.

**FIN**

**Bien… Creo que lo único que puedo decir ahora que el final ha llegado es: ¡Millones de gracias a todas aquellas que se tomaron el tiempo de seguir mi historia! Porque esto no habría podido ser sin todas ustedes.**

**¡Parece ayer cuando estaba escribiendo el primer capítulo, y heme aquí, acabando esta historia con la cual tanto he disfrutado! **

**Realmente, espero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que esta experiencia haya resultado tan grata para ustedes como lo fue para mí… ¡Pero no hay que deprimirse, que esto es solo un Hasta Pronto! Solo me resta decirles a todas aquellas que leyeron esta historia, que esperen mis nuevos proyectos, para poder seguir disfrutando juntas :D**

**¡Hasta pronto y nada más que infinitas gracias!**

**PD: He decidido escribir un epilogo, así que estense atentas ;) ¡Besos y abrazos!**


	21. Epilogo

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! De manera que aquí está el Epilogo que cierra este maravilloso viaje que tuve el placer de realizar junto a ustedes…**

**¡Les advierto que es corto pero efectivo! Sin más preámbulos ¡A leer! **

**O.o.O.o.O**

— _¡Rose! ¿Adonde vamos?—_ preguntó Scorpius riendo mientras su mejor amiga tiraba de él, obligándolo a correr por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts _— ¡Voy desmayarme con tanta actividad física!_— le advirtió.

— _¡Calla y verá_s!— respondió Rose, sonriéndole por sobre su hombro—_ ¡Te encantará, estoy segura!_— agregó.

El hecho de que nadie pudiese aparecerse en Hogwarts estaba comenzando a molestar a Scorpius ¿De que servía tener diecisiete años si debía seguir transitando aquellos extensos corredores al punto de comenzar a hiperventilar? Maldijo en voz baja mientras sentía como el rubor propio de tanta corrida llegaba a sus mejillas.

Aquella mañana, Rose había irrumpido en su cuarto y saltado sobre su cama, obligándolo a despertarse. Estaba especialmente entusiasmada, y no importó cuanto Scorpius le insistió durante el desayuno, se reusaba a decir el porqué.

Sin embargo, Scorpius podría haber corrido hasta el fin del mundo con tal de ver sonreír de ese modo a su mejor amiga, pues al igual que hace dos años, la sonrisa de Rose seguía cautivándolo. De igual modo que los sentimientos que hacia dos años albergaba en su corazón, seguían allí ahora. Pero sin importar cuanto Scorpius lo intentase, ella se reusaba a ser algo más que amigos, aun cuando su amistad era demasiado cariñosa para las miradas de todo el mundo.

Rose siempre decía que temía demasiado perderlo, y Scorpius respetaba aquello. Incluso cuando aquello significaba no poder sentirla suya. Empero, Rose no le hacia las cosas muy difíciles, puesto que tampoco había entregado su corazón a otra persona, de modo que Scorpius mantenía la esperanza.

—_Cierra los ojos_— le dijo Rose entonces, atrayendo su atención. Scorpius obedeció sin rechistar, y se dejó guiar por ella.

Le fue posible oír el sonido de una puerta abrirse, y cerrarse detrás de ellos. Y luego, algo en la atmosfera le indicó que volvían a estar en un corredor, para posteriormente escuchar otra puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Rose se detuvo entonces. Lo supo en cuanto colisiono contra ella.

—_Puedes abrir los ojos—_ indicó Rose.

La sorpresa lo atravesó como un relámpago, con todo y la electricidad. Conocía el lugar a la perfección, a pesar de no haber vuelto allí desde aquella vez hacia ya dos años. Sentía incluso, que podría volver a cerrar los ojos y saber donde se encontraba cada cosa… ¿¡Y cómo no saberlo!? Si aquel lugar lo había acobijado durante tanto tiempo.

—_La habitación número Seis de la Enfermería— _dijo, más para si mismo que para su acompañante—_ ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—_ preguntó a Rose, aturdido.

—_Sabes que aquí fue el lugar donde hablamos por primera vez, también fue el lugar donde comenzó nuestra enemistad, donde me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti, y donde decidimos ser amigos—_respondió Rose con aire misterioso, confundiéndolo aun más. Scorpius asintió, invitándola a proseguir—_Es decir, que este es un lugar muy significativo para ambos, y aun más para ti—_ Scorpius repitió su gesto anterior— _Por ello mismo, he decidido que no encontraría un lugar mejor para decirte lo que tengo que decirte—_ Scorpius seguía sin comprender nada, ¿Acaso Rose se mudaría para estudiar en el extranjero? ¿O seria qué intentaba comunicarle que ya no deseaba ser su amiga? Este último pensamiento le produjo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. No podía soportar la idea de perderla, aun cuando jamás le pertenecería.

—_Rose…estás asustándome… ¿Qué intentas decirme?—_ inquirió con voz temblorosa.

— _¡Oh no, Scor, no hay de que temer! Verás… Te he traído aquí, porque en vista de que nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts esta acabando, me he dado cuenta de que finalmente estoy preparada, me he dado cuenta de que no debo temer más..._

— _¿De que habl…—_ De repente, aquello que Scorpius creía imposible estaba sucediendo, los labios de Rose volvían a estar sobre los suyos, moviéndose llenos de resolución. Luego de unos segundos, ella se separó, esperando la respuesta de su amigo— _¡Oh!...De eso hablabas—_ fue todo lo que Scorpius dijo antes de volver a atraerla hacia él, besándola con toda la añoranza de esos dos años. Comenzando otro momento robado que duraría para siempre.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**¡Hasta pronto y espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribirla! Estense atentas a mis nuevos proyectos :D**

**PD: ¡Feliz Navidad (atrasado) y que tengan un buen año nuevo!**


End file.
